Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds
by StraightedgeEpyon
Summary: Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until One day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until One day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world.

I own nothing

Beta read by BanditWerewolf

* * *

Chapter one

The Discovery

Several days after the after the 6th angel attack and Asuka's movement into Misato's apartment, and after a sync test, Shinji found himself wandering in an old part of Nerv. To Shinji it was more and more like an endless maze. He didn't know Nerv extended this deep underground. He soon found himself in front of what seemed to be the old office portion of the Nerv complex as it was shadowed in darkness.

He didn't know why he was here, but he felt something calling to him. The deeper he went the more he felt it calling to him Add to that the place seemed very familiar to him.

"Whoa!" as he looked around the area in what seemed to be the old office part of Nerv. Then he heard a whispering noise, like the sound of photonic light bursting, ringing through his head

"What is this sound?" questioned Shinji, looking around for the source if he could find one.

As he walked down a darkened corridor, he felt the whispering sound getting louder as if it was telling him he was nearing something. He kept walking until he found a small office, his eyes widened when Shinji saw the name on the door. It was his mother's name, Yui Ikari.

"Mother's office! Of course no wonder why this place seemed familiar." Shinji said walking through the door, only to see it pretty dark and run down. Which makes sense since no one has been down here for decades.

He didn't know why but he felt a strong feeling grow within him, as if it was telling him something important was here. Shinji looked all around the desk, though there wasn't much to find since his father cleared anything that belonged to his mother out. Opening the top drawer he found a couple of old disks and nothing else. Shinji opened the second drawer nothing in there, then opened the third and final drawer and found something he never thought he'd see again. The last physical link to his mother, her necklace which was golden and looked like the a bird flying upward. (A/N Skyward Sword symbol)

"I thought this was lost forever. I thought that when mom died this died with her..." whispered Shinji picking up the object then the next strange thing happened right then and there. It glowed and pulsated shooting a light in Shinji's eyes filling his head with an image. An image of a large world hidden in the sky. Shinji shook his head, to rid himself of the image he saw.

"What was that?" Shinji asked aloud, looking around the abandoned office only to find nothing

Shinji just sighed as he took the disks and the necklace as they were all that was left of his mother and departed the abandoned office.

Little did he know Shinji had just inadvertently signaled the start of a climatic event.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(In the Sky)

High above the clouds in blue skies of earth is a world unseen for centuries. A world unaffected by the ravages of second impact. A sky world and in it existed a golden kingdom, a kingdom called Asario. It is a monarchy ruled by a benevolent queen, the Lady Palutena.

Palutena is the eldest daughter to the previous queen who fell, into deep slumber due to the disappearance of her youngest daughter years ago. Ever since then, Palutena has balanced her royal duties in keeping the peace within the kingdom and searching for her dear little sister.

She went as far as sent her scouts down to Earth to find her lost sister. But they never found her, nor did they returned. The young queen suspected they might have died in the massive catastrophe the humans called the Second Impact.

She could only continue to search in her spare time through the use of her crystal ball to keep look out on the Earth and one of her most trusted scouts. But due to the effects of the Second Impact, she hasn't been able to get a clear a vision most of the time. All she could see were massive monsters attacking one of the countries on Earth and the humans using massive monsters of own to combat them. So for now Palutena was overlooking her shining kingdom hoping for the day she would find some sign of her beloved sister Yui.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The gateway)

At one of the furthest reaches of Asario from its main city stood a large golden gazebo like passageway. Beyond it, a massive golden bridge with a massive drill like apparatus at the end. In front of it stood a woman with lightly tan skin, with short white hair tied in a ponytail with a few bangs in the front it. She was wearing a purple outfit with a black swimsuit over it, with matching ankle boots and sliver body armor with a sword strapped behind her waist. She long black ninja gloves on her arms and hands. She had deep glowing red eyes and pointy ears. And she had a large sword in front of her which she was holding upside down in a guard position.

Her name is Impa, the gatekeeper of Asario. Her charge is to oversee the entrance way to Asario, to warn her queen of any and all approaching hostile forces, to guard it with her life with the many powers she possess. It was said that Impa could see the tiniest of plant life grow on Earth and in Asario and she could hear anything approaching Earth or Asario.

Right now as she was watching the gateway she felt an energy signature originate from the Earth. Furthermore, it was of Asarian origin. She heard someone approaching her from behind.

Turning around Impa came face to face with young woman with long dark brown hair with long bangs in front of her pointed ears. She wearing a long elegant dark pink and white dress with golden shoulder coverings on both shoulders, long white gloves on her arms. Her eyes were electric blue filled with decades of wisdom.

"You wanted to see me, Impa?" said Zelda, seeing her nod.

"Yes, lady Zelda. I did." Impa answered in a deep, monotone voice.

"Pertaining to what?"

"Our long lost princess." said the gatekeeper, making Zelda's eyes widen.

"A-Are you certain? She's been missing for years!" exclaimed Zelda, finding his news hard to even process in her mind. Not even the scouts the queen sent to find the princess succeeded in finding her, and even the queen herself has yet to locate her. How can Impa be sure it is the lost princess?

"I am. I sensed a spike of Asarian energy originate from the Earth. It could only be from one of the three ancient relics of Asario, only those of the royal line may have them. Also as you know my vision extends as far as the Earth. But when I try to look at the Earth it gets distorted. As if what occurred there prevents me from finding the source." Impa stated.

"Hm... If what you say is true then I'll need to bring this information to the Queen." Zelda replied.

Through her stoic visage Impa smirked

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" asked Impa, causing Zelda to chuckle.

"No, you haven't." said Zelda turning around to leave.

Zelda closed her eyes and inhaled a breath. White wings quickly sprouted from her back and she flew off from the bridge towards the palace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Asarian Palace throne room) (A/N Think Hyrule Castle from Twilight Princess)

Within the massive room which was decorated in royal blue silk on the sliver walls and there was a long blue carpet extending from the large brown double doors to the stairs leading up to the throne itself. On that throne sat a very beautiful woman. She had long green hair, flawless skin and the most expressive blue eyes.

She was wearing a shining white long dress which was adorned in gold symbols which was held together by a brown sash held together by a gold and red buckle on her left hip and long sandals on her feet. Golden metal armor plating covered her arms though and she had golden bands on her biceps. On the top of her head laid an elegant golden crown. She seemed more like a goddess than a queen.

Her name is Palutena, current ruler of Asario.

She sat on her throne musing over the peaceful state of her kingdom. Though bringing it about had not been easy, since her mother fell into her deep sleep and she was forced to take the throne in her stead. Palutena sigh as she thought about her beloved little sister Yui. Yui had always been the curious type, always wondering what laid beyond the clouds. Their mother sought to keep her in Asario as long as possible away from Earth. But curiosity is sometimes a curse, as her little sister went out flying towards the gateway where Impa had been watching then. She was suddenly pulled from the sky all the down to the mortal world by an unseen force.

It was then their mother scrambled her top agents to go down to the Earth and look for her. But then a catastrophe occurred on that world and her agents have never been heard from again. As a result her mother fell into a deep coma, thus forcing Palutena her oldest daughter to take the throne. Despite all of that she never gave up hope that her long lost sister was somewhere down on earth waiting to be found. Her musings were interrupted when Zelda, her adviser and her closest friend flying into the room literally. She landed on in front of the queen and bowed.

"My queen please forgive my intrusion, but I have news that needed to brought to your immediate attention. " said Zelda

"What news is it, Zelda?" asked Palutena.

"We… We may have found clues to the whereabouts of your lost sister, Yui." Zelda said causing the queen's eyes to widened in shock.

"What?! Are you certain about this?!" exclaimed Palutena. Her adviser nods.

"Yes, Impa said she sensed a spiked of Asarian energy originate from Earth. Surely you could have detected it with your staff." the woman said

"It is not on my person as you can see. But I did sense something faint earlier today that might have been it." replied the Queen, cursing her stupidity for not have it with her at the time or now

"So what shall we do your highness? We can send scouts to earth if you wish."

"No, we're still not certain what happened there. I will not blindly, needlessly sacrifice lives like my mother did. I will send only one to be among the mortals." she stated firmly.

"Who will you send?" Zelda asked already having some faint idea as to who.

"I'm sending Taki, she is our most expert tracker. She has never failed me not once."

"As you wish my queen I will inform her at once. " said Zelda departing for the door

"One more thing Zelda." Palutena said catching her before she went out the door.

"Yes?" the brunette asked

"Do not mention this to anyone else, not yet anyway I don't want to give anyone false hope. " said Palutena as Zelda nodded

"As you wish my queen." replied Zelda walking out the doors leaving the queen alone with her thoughts. Palutena merely leaned back on her throne and sighed.

' Yui, I love you and I will find you' thought Palutena

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End notes: Here it is my version of Nategold's that Launched A Thousand Ships relaunched beta read by BanditWerewolf . This time done with Nategold's permission and not like gunmans a little less the same but mostly different. For instance I'm using girls from Nintendo and Soul Caliber yes you heard right, Nintendo. And the angel fight will be in the third chapter. So that's it I know I got more stories to update. But I'm posting this cause I don't see creativity in EVA stories anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until One day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

Beta read by Banditwerewolf

* * *

Chapter two

Starting the Search

In the Asariain palace throne room, Palutena was sitting on her throne looking down on the woman kneeling before her. She was 5'7 she had big breasts and long dark hair tied in a ponytail had pale skin brown eyes, she wore a red skintight revealing bodysuit with mesh on both sides, she had sliver armored gauntlets with red open fingered gloves on her arms and hands. Blue armored shoulder pads adorned both her shoulders with matching shin guards, she had a black short sword strapped behind her waist and sheathed white sword strapped to her back. Her name was Taki, assassin, tracker and silent guard of Asario.

"I am sorry to interrupt your training Taki, but something has occurred that requires your skills as one of our most effective trackers." Palutena stated.

"What has happened? And how might I be of service your highness?" asked Taki raising her head

"There has been a sign of my sister's whereabouts on earth." said the queen getting a look of surprise from the woman in red.

"Princess Yui on earth? Are you certain my queen?" asked Taki getting a nod from her.

"Yes, Impa said she detected a strong spike of Asarian energy originate from earth. It can only be done with one the of three sacred relics. The Staff, the amulet and the bracelet. You are to search for the source, since only those of the royal line may have them and wield their power." Palutena stated

Bowing her head slightly, Taki asked

"When do you wish for me to depart?" Taki asked

"Immediately, gather what you may require, but tread cautiously, blend in with the populace. We still do not know what has occurred on earth"

"Yes my queen, I shall depart at once." said Taki rising to her feet and walking out the large double doors.

As she left a beautiful woman with an hourglass figure came from the shadows after watching the events from a far. She had blue eyes, was tall, had long blonde hair with a gold crown with sapphire and rubies, she wore a pink evening gown with a sapphire brooch, with frilly trimmings with short puffy sleeves, and a pannier style over-skirt. She wore red high heels on her feet and long white evening gloves.

Her name was Peach, princess and ambassador of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of Palutena's closest friends.

"Palutena," Peach started to say but was cut off

"I know what you're going to say Peach. I know I'm taking a risk but if there is a chance I must take it." said Palutena.

"It wasn't your fault for what happened to Yui." she said

"Yes it was, I was so focused on my studies and training that I didn't spend anytime with her. Add to that our mother was so focused on keeping peaceful relations with the Gerudo tribe she neglected Yui as well."

"Yes, the Gerudo became very volatile, after the assassination of their chieftain. It was fortunate that the assassin was caught and killed." said Peach.

"Yes, though why they thought both of our respective kingdoms had anything to do with it is beyond me. But we should be thankful that their new chief Nabooru is more understanding and level headed. Said Palutena

"True, we should invite her for tea sometime." said Peach causing her friend to chuckle.

"Your castle or mine?" asked the queen of Asario

* * *

(With Taki at the Bridge)

Taki was nearing the bridge in the outskirts of Asario to depart for her mission to earth. It had been awhile since she had been to earth, the last time she had been there she was in a place called Europe, but that was decades ago. Now she was nearing the entrance when she felt a presence behind her she turned around and saw a young girl in her early 20's and slender short blonde/Sliverish hair pale skin, bright green eyes. Wearing an opening swimsuit dress like outfit (Cassandra's SCLV/4 costume) Her name was Cassandra Alexander Lt, of Asariain royal guard and Taki's best friend

"Cassandra, this is an unexpected surprise. What can I do you for you?" asked Taki while Cassandra stood in front her.

"Yes, You can tell me why is Queen Palutena sending you back to earth?" asked Cassandra

Taki sighed knowing she would ask that question

"There was a spike of Asariain energy that originated on earth. Our queen has tasked me to investigate." answered Taki

"How? No one has been to earth since the previous queen forbade entry there." said Cassandra

"True, but our current queen suspects princess Yui might still be alive, and waiting to be found." stated Taki

"Princess Yui alive?!" Cassandra gasped getting a nod from her

"Yes, that is why the Queen called me back from my training."

"I should ask the queen to let me accompany you, since I've always wanted to see earth."

Taki only shook her head no

"Thank you, but it's not necessary my friend. I do my best tracking alone, besides you have your duties here. And I do not think that your older sister Sophita would appreciate you abandoning your duites to join to me on earth." said Taki causing Cassandra to pout

"Oh come on, all I do is help train newbies. I need to get out of the castle training grounds to see some action."

Taki merely chuckled, then glanced at Impa the looked back at her friend.

" Impa, with all her seeing eyes will inform you if I need assistance." Taki said cheering her friend up a bit.

"Alright, I'll be waiting by the gate Taki, good luck down there." Cassandra said

Taki smiled then turned back to the gate, she entered and while greeting Impa.

"Keep your wits about you Taki. What occurred on earth still distorts my vision, so it is unclear how earth may have changed." Impa said.

"I'll be careful Impa, please open the bridge." said Taki getting a nod from the gatekeeper.

Impa walked up to the platform, a pulled up a bladed object. Energy started to surge in the compound, and the drill like apparatus came to life and started to open and spin. A multicolored beam shot out the end of it shooting downward. At the entrance way a bright blue vortex opened up. Taki stepped up to the portal with eyes full of determination.

" May the Goddess be with you Taki" Cassandra said from behind her, as the assassin glanced back at her.

"Goodbye my friend, and may the Goddess be with you." said Taki stepping through then vanishing.

Impa, repeated the same action as before and closed the bridge. Cassandra took one last glance before departing.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Here it is the second chapter. I'm reintroducing Soul Caliber characters from my previous version of That Launched A Thousand Ships as well Nintendo characters. Who knows Mr Video Game himself might pop in and say hello. Sorry for how short it is I just wanted to create the basis first, by starting off a little slow since I didn't want to rush it like I did in my last one. In the next chapter Taki will arrive in Tokyo-3, and she'll get into a few Soul Caliber style fights but she will eventually find Shinji and return to Asario to the tell the queen. And in case anyone is wondering why Impa's view of earth is distorted. The effects of second impact caused radar like interference sort of like a blackout or an EMP disruptor. I want to thank Bandit Werewolf for beta reading, and I hope everyone enjoyed it cause I won't be working on this for awhile since I want to concentrate on Shinji's One Wish as well get my other stories updated before the year is out. Also the poll on my profile, I'm gonna trim it down to and keep it at the top five (I'm really pulling for Tallgesse or Epyon). I'll keep it up til black friday so please cast your votes. Thank you for reading please leave a good review and suggestions if any.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until One day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by bandit werewolf

* * *

Chapter three

A Chance Meeting

It was night fall when a large column of golden light shot down to the forest outskirts of Tokyo-3 from the sky. The light dissipated to reveal a beautiful woman wearing a revealing red bodysuit complete with armor and swords. Taki took to her surroundings and deduced she was in a forest.

"This is where the Asarian energy originated from." Taki said observing the city from a distance.

Taki stepped out of the forest and into the clearing onto a hillside overlooking the city,

The lights were bright and city was very noisy, but Taki would not be distracted. Getting into a meditative state, Taki closed her eyes and focused her mind and channeled the power of her spirit as she allowed herself to fall into trance. A simple technique, once one has mastered the basics of Spirit Channeling.

Various images came to her mind all at once. She could see nearly everything, from various nearby locations, from the smallest trivia to something very large scale. It suddenly stopped when a silhouette of a boy with golden necklace, which she recognized as the Asarian Amulet one of the three ancient artifacts.

" _A boy? A boy has found the artifact. But how? Only those of royal line may have them. Unless…_ " Taki thought standing up. "I must find him, to know for certain."

Suddenly a flash of light caught her attention

* * *

( Misato's apartment)

It was evening as Shinji was locked in his room once, Asuka was at her friend Hikari's house and Misato was still at Nerv, so he had a night of peace for once. Since Shinji didn't have much to do, so he just sat around his room and read, or tried to as his thoughts shifted over to his mother's necklace. What where those images he saw? Was there really a world far beyond that of earth like in the old myths. It sounded something out of a fairy tales, but still …

"Why would you hide this mother?" Shinji whispered picking up the golden object

It really did seem like an ordinary necklace to a normal person, yet Shinji was fascinated with the necklace, he squeezed it gently. The object suddenly glowed brightly, as did at Nerv.

"What's happening?"

In a blink of an eye Shinji vanished from his room, and found himself in a forest.

"How did I get here?

Again almost instantaneously he vanished in a bright flash of light

* * *

(With Taki)

"I sense the Asarian energy nearby." Taki said looking around the forest then seeing a bright flash of golden light "It must be from the amulet."

She immediately set off to find the source by hopping the trees at lightning speed.

Before she could go further she senses the signature disappeared again.

"What? The energy vanished! Could the boy have tapped into the amulets power?"

 _'Can it be that he is"_

The trackers thoughts were halted the light flashed again, disappearing from its location.

* * *

"What? How the hell I get here? " Shinji questioned looking around finding himself on top of a roof

"Just what the hell is thing?"

Shinji was very tempted to drop it right there but couldn't since it was his mother's heirloom, so it wouldn't been right. The amulets glowed again but Shinji gripped it tightly as if trying to cancel out it's power. And oddly enough it worked

Shinji just sighed in relief.

"So you're the one I've been searching for."

Shinji looked behind him to see a very beautiful shapely woman wearing a revealing all red bodysuit standing behind him

* * *

(With Taki.)

Taki had traveled back towards the noisy city, using her graceful shadow skills she blended in dark alleyways of the city, within no time she reappeared below the building where she detected the energy signature. Before she could enter the building she found herself surrounded.

"Well look here boys. We got ourselves a cosplaying cutie." snickered a teenager in a school uniform, with three others as they proceeded to surround her.

Taki didn't know the term "Cosplay" but readied herself nonetheless

"Step aside." Taki ordered

"And what are you gonna do if we don't?"

The woman said nothing, except hit a back elbow on teen coming from behind her. Then kick the one in front her in the face. Then finally Taki unsheathed her sword and tanto and skillfully and cut the last one; His shirt fell to pieces while he stood flabergasted. Looking down on himself the message was clear; so he scurried off.

With that taken care Taki looked up at building, putting her hands together and making a hand sign, with a breif glow she vanished. Then reappeared ontop of the roof at last finding what she had been searching for.

"So you're the one I've been searching for" Taki said startling the boy.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: I like to thank Bandit WereWolf for betareading. Sorry if the fight scene was a little lackluster I haven't played Soul Calibur in awhile. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. What might happen next is either Taki goes back Asario and brings Shinji with her or Taki contacts Palutena and she brings her entire army on Tokyo-3 during the next angel attack. Let me know what needs to happen. Also there's a new poll on my profile for potential love interests for Shinji in another Eva story I'm planning. I haven't decided the pairing for this yet so its up the air. Might turn it to SXR might not because there aren't enough of those anymore. Please Read and revie and be cool


	4. Chapter 4

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by bandit wolf

* * *

Chapter four

Revelations 

Shinji stared at the woman, almost a bit frightened, but he couldn't help but blush at her skin tight red outfit, as well as her large breasts. Taki kept her face expressionless as she stared at the boy on ground, trying discern how he managed to trigger the amulets power. Only those of the royal bloodline were able to use their power, unless...

 _'Could it be?'_ thought Taki, "Boy," Taki said getting his attention

"Y-Yes?!" Shinji answered getting to his feet clutching the amulet tightly

"Do you know what you're holding?" she asked

"This necklace, it belonged to my mother." Shinji said

Taki's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What was your mother's name?" Taki asked carefully examining the boy.

Shinji blinked, looking at the woman oddly, but just answered, "Her name was Yui Ikari." answered the boy.

Taki's eyes widened, shock written clearly on other wise normally serious face.

 _'By the ancients! Princess Yui has a son, we've not had a male heir in centuries!'_ thought Taki

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you? And what do you want from me?" Shinji asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

Regaining her composure the woman replied, "Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Taki, the silent guard and warrior of Asario, the Kingdom in the sky." she answered.

"Asario?" Shinji repeated remembering the seeing the image from the necklace.

"A magical kingdom hidden from the eyes of this world." Taki explained, "It exists together alongside this world hidden from human sight."

"So that was what the necklace showed me when I touched it, but what does it have to do with my mother?"

Taki took a deep breath, deciding it is time to explain it all to Shinji, "Your mother, is our princess, Princess Yui, the second heir to the throne of Asario." Taki said causing Shinji's eyes to widen in absolute disbelief.

"My mother was a princess?! then that means I'm, I'm... a… "

"A prince, the first male offspring to Asario in centuries." Taki finished for him.

All of this was becoming too much for Shinji, he sat down, on the ledge processing all of this information. He looked at the necklace in his hand, not believing what he was hearing. His mother was a princess of a hidden kingdom, like in the fairy tales she used to read to him when he was small.

"My Prince, I must ask, though I dread the answer… what happened to your mother? She had been lost for years."

"She died… a long time ago..." Shinji lamented, "This necklace was all she left me."

"I see," said Taki _'The Queen will be most sadden by this news.'_

It was then that thick fog suddenly started to cover the top of the building where the two stood. Taki sensed something evil encasing all around them. Startled Shinji got up from the ledge looking at the fog surrounding him and Taki.

"Stay behind me my prince," she instructed

Shinji didn't question the woman, just did as he was told, since he didn't think she'd want to hurt him.

The fog became denser and denser, then ten dark lights appeared and took shape. Ten humanoid undead looking masked purple figures with dreadlocks holding bladed weaponry surrounded Shinji and Taki.

"What are these things?!" Shinji cried, quickly ducking behind Taki.

Instead of answering him, Taki unsheathed her swords and dove in between two and decapitated them instantly before they could react. Taki tossed the sword from her left hand and impaled one going for Shinji, causing it to fall down dead.

"Whoa!" Shinji gasped, falling to the ground, landing on his rear end.

She charged her blade with lightning and horizontally clashed blades with two of the attacking monsters,

"Hmph, this is nothing." Taki said pushing them off then slicing them vertically.

The remaining five creatures advanced on Shinji, Taki, having retrieved her second blade and charge both weapons with lightning. She leapt into the air, landed gracefully in front of Shinji and spun around once, unleashing a wave of energy wiping them all out in a flash. Shinji open eyes to see the dead monsters on the disintegrating to dust. The fog lifted, to reveal the night sky.

"W-What were those things?" Shinji asked shakily.

"They were called Hidiacs, servants of a dark lord." Taki answered.

"A dark lord?"

"Yes, apparently when you discovered your mother's amulet you inadvertently sent a signal to the other realms." explained Taki.

Shinji was filled with even more dread upon hearing this, "There are other worlds out there?"

"That's right, and you are going to see them for yourself, when we return to Asario."

"What? Me go to another world? I..I can't!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Why can't you? Don't you want to see your mother's birthplace? Meet more of your family from her side, my Prince?"

"Please don't call me that, all this is so overwhelming. I can't go because I…" Shinji begins to fall silent.

"Yes…" Taki urged him to go on.

"It's difficult to explain Ms. Taki." Shinji said, not knowing how to explain his situation with NERV

Seeing his hesitance Taki decided on a different tactic. Putting a hand on his on his forehead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" asked Shinji. No answer came, as Taki pressed up against him specifically her breasts against his face

"Shh..." the woman whispered, her hand glowing.

It was at that moment Taki could see, every moment of Shinji's life, up to now. And she didn't like it one bit. Taki released her hand and a visible angry look crossed her delicate features.

 _'How dare the prince be treated this way! If Queen Elysium were still awake she would reign down destruction upon them all! I don't want to imagine what Palutena would do, she would indeed show no mercy upon this Gendo Ikari."_ Thought Taki

"Um, Ms Taki," Shinji mumbled, feeling her step back from him, the warm feeling from her breast gone.

"Forgive me, my Prince, I needed to ascertain the truth from your mind. I know everything, from the princess dying, to your abandonment, to your forced battles against the so called 'Angels' and your ill treatment from your father, your guardian and the two girls you fight alongside with, among others." Taki explained.

"Oh,"

"I must not allow this to continue. As a servant of the royal family it's my duty to protect and ensure the royal bloodline's continuation." Taki emphatically stated "I must bring you to Asario immediately."

Before Shinji could reply, Taki pulled him close, just then two section 2 agents burst onto the roof, guns drawn.

"Third Child you are to come with us at once." ordered the agent his gun aimed specifically at Taki.

"Step away from the Third Child." ordered the second agent.

"Hold onto me." Taki whispered to her newfound prince, feeling the wind started to kick up.

From the sky a large column of light beamed down upon the pair, Shinji felt himself being pulled upwards. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before in his life. But as quickly has it happened, the event ended and Shinji found himself on a golden platform in front of a gazebo like gateway. In the center there was shapely white haired woman wearing an armored swimsuit leotard holding a sword downward.

"Welcome to Asario." Impa said a small smile gracing her lips

* * *

(Meanwhile in Tokyo-3)

A dark robbed figure watched from a distance in a rundown building far from where Shinji and Taki were.

"Missed my chance. Well, no matter the boy will return here to this broken world in due time." a voice chuckled, "Until then I think I'll play with these pathetic humans here for a bit longer. Until one of those giants comes along and entertains me. And when he returns I will have my revenge on the Asarian royal family." the robbed figure said evilly, before disappearing into a shadow.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: I really hope this makes up for the shortness that was chapter 3, I was not in a good place when I wrote it but this chapter hopefully should have a Thor The Dark World feel to it. Now Shinji will meet Plautena and in that very chapter you will see Palutena vs the Angel, The meeting between the Asarians and NERV happen similar to gunman's I already have the characters in mind and Shinji's potential harem with Rei included obviously but I'll put it to a vote, also for this I will try to keep the Asuka bashing to a minium key word try. So please Read and review and please leave suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by Banditwerewolf

* * *

Chapter five

Explanations and The Angel Battle

(NERV HQ, Commander's office)

"A bright light shooting downward from the sky? You expect me to believe such nonsense?!" asked the Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari questioning the two agents in front him on the loss of the Third Child

"That's what we saw sir, when the light dissipated the woman and Third Child were gone." the agent explained.

"A light from the sky…" Fuyutsuki repeated in disbelief.

"Do you at least have a photo of this woman who took the Third Child?" asked Gendo. The agent nodded and produced the only picture. It was Taki on the rooftop ledge with Shinji.

"I want all eyes on the city, find this woman, now." ordered Gendo slamming the picture down on his desk.

"Yes sir!" The agents quickly departed the dark office without delay leaving Fuyutsuki and Gendo to converse.

"A light from the sky, sounds like something from an old fairy tales or an old legend." the sub commander mused.

"Don't tell me you believe in old legends, Sensei." Gendo said.

"There's always a bit of truth in legends." Fuyutsuki replied.

Gendo merely scoffed. "This does not bode well for the scenario. The Third child is still needed, but that woman may prove useful if we could capture her and find out who she is and who she is working for."

 _'Somehow I think that would be impossible_ ' thought Fuyutsuki.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Asario, Palace throne room)

"My little sister is dead?!" gasped Palutena rising from her throne looking down on a kneeling Taki.

"Yes, your majesty." Taki answered sadly keeping her head down.

Palutena started to tremble, as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She barely managed to keep her composure in front of her court, but she had to remain strong for her people, as she is a beacon of light for them.

"My mother fell into a coma over Yui's disappearance. I had hoped that when we found her and brought her home, mother would hopefully awaken and everything would be as it was before Yui vanished." Palutena sighed sadly, "But now..."

"Don't despair my Queen, for I have more news, and this time it's good. Princess Yui had a child, a male child, Asario's first male offspring in centuries." Taki said looking up briefly.

Palutena's eyes widened in shock, as did all those in throne room, which consisted of palace guards, and servants, who were all female. There hasn't been a male offspring since time of Asario's formation.

 _'Yui had a son?! I have a nephew?'_ the Queen thought in shock. This news brought a ray of hope in the young Queen's blue eyes. "Where is he now?"

"He is here, on Asario, my Queen. I understand the previous queen's laws regarding mortals. But, the way the prince was treated on Earth, I... I had to bring him here..." Taki felt hesitant to speak further. Yes, mortals are forbidden in Asario, but as the boy is of royal blood, he should be exempt from this law passed by the previous queen. But, there's no telling how the current queen will react when she learns of his treatment back in the mortal realm.

Luckily, Palutena raised her hand to halt Taki's words.

"I wish to meet him Taki, but I want to know what kind of person he is first."

"Yes, your highness. From my mind search, I found he is a very kind person with very low self esteem, because of how badly he was treated on the mortal world."

Palutena rose from her throne at this. Curiosity, with a tinge of anger driving her action. "Tell me everything."

* * *

(With Shinji)

In his short life, Shinji Ikari had experienced things that most people twice his age could never even begin to imagine. Things that many would find weird and frightening. But finding out that your mother was of magical royalty, and by extension yourself, pretty much topped his weird list. Especially considering that his life wasn't all that great to begin with. And while technically he was being abducted by someone he had just met, he was at least glad that it was someone who seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being.

After a surprise trip to a gateway that led to another world, a world where he was the first born prince in centuries to an all female kingdom.

Before meeting with the Queen, Taki had led Shinji to a room where he would be attended by a dark skinned woman named Anesthesia and her assistants, Anesthesia was an exotically, very shapely woman wearing what seemed to be a revealing blue air line attendant outfit that exposed her curves, and her assistants were girls in blue long and short skirted maids outfits around his age.

One, had long light blue hair light blue eyes, and a flawless complexion, no blemishes no markings no scars. Her smile was so radiant it seemed to light up a star.

The other had short blonde hair green eyes and seemed a bit shorter than the other girl but was pretty nonetheless.

"Welcome ,my prince, I am honored to meet you, my name is Anesthesia and these are my assistants Mariel and Lynette" Anesthesia introduced, "They will be tasked with preparing you for your meeting with the queen."

"Uh... they're going to..." Shinji stammered, blushing a little at what he thought they were going to do to him.

"Do not worry, my Prince. These two are very focused and on task when it comes to their duties. They'll clean you up nicely. They don't gossip or anything. They just do their jobs effectively and efficiently not saying anything about what they see, right girls?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said in unison.

"Oh, okay..." Shinji said, relaxing a bit. He was actually amazed that the two girls could be so focused and not be distracted. Since they look around his age and he seriously hoped that Anesthesia was right about them not gossiping.

Anesthesia left the room not before sending a seductive smirk Shinji's way, then the two maids went right to work.

Before he knew it, Shinji was stripped, soaked, steam-cleaned, sponged, and blow-dried with a strange dust blower(A/N gust bellows from Skyward Sword) to make sure he was properly cleaned and smelling spring fresh. He was then given a new set of clothes to wear instead of his school uniform, it was a dark brown tunic (Think Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Tunic with a cloak) shoes that were neither sneakers nor slippers. They didn't feel like socks either but they were comfortable nonetheless. The two maids had finished their work and stood by the entrance.

"Lord Shinji, we have been asked to escort you to the gardens were the Queen will meet you." said Mariel.

Shinji's breath hitched his throat as he put the amulet on around his neck, he was going to meet the queen, who happened to be his aunt, his only known living relative from his mother's family.

"Alright." replied Shinji following the maids out.

Shinji himself was amazed by the sheer size of the palace, Misato's whole apartment building could fit into this one area. The interior of the hallways was decorated with golden designs that seem to shine every time he walked. Looking to his left, Shinji saw out the large window he saw he was truly on another world as he saw floating lands near the mainland where the town and the massive palace was located. Continuing to follow the maids towards the large door on the right side of the hallway as it opened.

"Lord Shinji, here is one of the palace's many gardens, the queen will be with you shortly." said Lynette.

As soon as Shinji stepped out he gasped, the garden was vast, flowers and trees blossomed on both sides, at the center, was a white statue of a woman with long hair wearing a long dress with a staff in her hand and golden bracelet on her right wrist and the same amulet around her neck, Shinji went up to see it further, until a soft voice caught his attention.

"That is the statue of the Goddess, the creator of Asario, Alaria." said the voice.

Shinji looked to see a very beautiful woman. She had long green hair, flawless skin and the most expressive blue eyes. She was wearing a shining white long dress which was adorned in gold symbols which was held together by a brown sash held together by a gold and red buckle on her left hip and long sandals

Golden metal armor plating covered her arms though and she had golden bands on her biceps. Around her forehead laid an elegant golden winged crown. She seemed more like a goddess than a queen. Nonetheless Shinji quickly bowed respectfully and introduced himself.

"G-Greetings, your Highness. My name is -"the boy started to say but he was engulfed in a warm hug.

"I know who you are. You have the same eyes as your mother. I can see some of her in you." said Palutena, before pulling back seeing he was wearing the amulet, and figured he didn't know the full extent of its power.

"You're wearing the amulet of Alaria, one of the three Asarian items of legend." Palutena explained.

"It belonged to my mother, I used be so fascinated with it when I was small, I played with it often while she carried me." Shinji said sadly.

"She was the only one who loved you, wasn't she?"

Shinji nodded sadly.

"Taki showed me everything, how your life was, how you were horribly treated. What you were forced to do. You should not have had to endure such terrible hardships." Palutena said leading him to the far side of the garden.

From there he saw the vast shining world of Asario, from the gardens Shinji could see the vast white clouds surrounding the all small floating islands, he saw rainbows connecting one small island to another, there were lakes and waters connecting the main part of the town square, and from what Shinji could see the people were all female, no males in sight.

"Amazing…"Shinji gasped, amazed by the mere sight of it all.

Palutena just smiled at his reaction, his eyes lighting up with awe and fascination the way they did, it reminded her so much of Yui when she was younger.

"Asario has existed for over a thousand years, virtually undisturbed, hidden from the eyes of the mortal world." Palutena explained.

"If my mother was royalty, then why did she leave?" asked Shinji.

"Our mother, your grandmother was very overprotective, and Yui was always the curious and rebellious type. Mother wouldn't allow Yui to venture anywhere unless she was with one of us or an escort. At the same time mother was rigorously training me for days on end so that I may rule one day when she stepped down, and as a result of that Yui felt neglected by the both of us, so she ventured out the beyond the gate, then she was swallowed up by a dark tornado and pulled down to the mortal world." said the saddened Queen, "We sent some of our best trackers to locate her and bring her home, but none had returned."

"I see, but what about this amulet Ms. Taki told me about? This is one of three items of Asario, what are the other two?"

Palutena magically summoned a gold staff with a blue handle in her hands.

"Indeed the amulet you wear is one of the three, this is the second, the staff of Alaria." Palutena explained. "Once I became of age, I have sworn to guard it with my life, for only those of royal blood may wield their power."

"And since I have royal blood in me, I was able to hear the amulet calling to me." Shinji surmised with his new found aunt nodding.

"Yes."

"Can you please tell me more of my mother, Aunt Palutena." Shinji requested.

 _'Aunt Palutena? I like the sound of that.'_ thought the woman smiling. Before she could reply a guard came in the gardens, bowing before the Queen and her nephew.

"My Queen, forgive the intrusion! Impa requests your presence and the presence of the Prince as well." said the guard "Its urgent."

"Very well, we'll be there." Palutena said narrowing her eyes at the guard for interrupting the moment between her and her nephew.

* * *

(Ten minutes later the gateway)

Palutena, Shinji, Taki and Zelda were all gathered at the gateway were Impa stood guard.

"You called us here on an urgent matter Impa, what is it?" asked Palutena, professionally.

"It's regarding Earth, my Lady and Prince." answered Impa.

"What's happening?" Shinji asked, fearing that an Angel was attacking and he wasn't there.

"Although my vision is distorted, I can see that Earth is under attack by a massive giant." Impa said in a monotone voice

"An Angel is attacking the city!" Shinji exclaimed with all eyes turned to him

"An Angel, you say, my Prince?" questioned Impa "Is that what the mortals are calling it?"

"Yes." the boy nodded then the most peculiar thing happened.

Impa chuckled, which shocked Zelda, her closest friend, since she had known the gatekeeper for centuries, and not once had she laughed or chuckled.

"Interesting name, my Prince, but they're sadly mistaken." Impa said, "It is nothing more than a fallen giant, from far a distant world."

Shinji gasped at that revelation, the Angels, or giants, were coming from another world.

"Impa, can you see anything else? How are the humans defending themselves?" asked Palutena, wishing not to detour this conversation any further. Impa's eyes light up.

"They have dispatched two giants of their own. One red, and one blue. But they will be no match for this Angel on their own."

"Unit 02 and Unit 00…" Shinji whispered.

"Hmm. False giants." scoffed Impa.

Shinji glanced at the woman incredulously for a brief second before saying, "I have to get back down there." Shinji said. His aunt, Taki and Zelda all looked at him incredulously themselves sans Impa.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow you, my sister's only child and first male heir to the throne of Asario to place himself in needless danger! Just to save ungrateful and foolish humans!" Shouted the Queen her voice booming in the area.

The boy just flinched at the sharpness in her tone of voice, as did Zelda and Taki. For not once did the Queen raise her voice, not even to them. Palutena's eyes soften seeing her nephew flinching at because of her tone, since Taki showed her how he was treated on the mortal world.

"I am sorry for scaring you, Shinji. It's just that you've suffered more than anyone should. Those mortals treated you so terribly, and yet you wish to defend them, why?"

"It's my duty, Auntie." Shinji answered in an unsure tone

"Is it, young Prince? I hear the uncertainty in your voice." Zelda said, "You have doubts about whether or not you should, as noble as it might be to want defend them. You owe them nothing."

At this, Shinji became conflicted.

On one hand he felt he should go and help NERV, so innocent people wouldn't suffer, on the other hand Zelda did have a point, considering everything that was done to him, the pain he suffered through, he didn't owe NERV a thing, he never did. Seeing the conflict in his eyes, Palutena made a decision, one that would affect Asario for years to come.

"Zelda." Palutena said, simply.

"Yes?" the adviser answered.

"Tell Sophitia to assemble her troops." ordered the Queen shocking Zelda.

"My Queen, you're not seriously considering-"

"I am. I wish to face this fallen giant myself. And ascertain the truth about what happened to my sister on the mortal world." Palutena stated.

"Y-you'd really go down there and fight the Angel, Auntie?" stammered Shinji, in shock that someone, let alone his own aunt, would consider fighting the Angel. She's only one person against a world destroying giant. How can she go against it without an Eva?

"Yes, mainly because there is an off chance the fallen giant may discover Asario and attack us next. I cannot allow that to happen. Taki escort my nephew back to the palace and then join up Sophitia afterwards."

"Yes, my Queen." Taki bowed.

"But, Aunt Palutena!" Shinji exclaimed.

Palutena didn't answer she just the turned to Impa and said, "Impa, open the bridge."

Impa did as ordered and activated the bridge, Palutena materializing the staff in her hand stepped to the platform and vanished instantly.

Zelda departed to carry out her orders and Taki escorted Shinji back to the palace.

"What is she going to do? How is she going to fight the Angel Taki?" asked Shinji

"You'll find out when she returns to the palace." said Taki

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

( Bay Of Toyko-3 )

Standing just several meters from shore Unit-00 and Unit-02 stood ready to combat the Angel.

"Cover me, Wonder Girl and I'll show you how it's done!" Asuka yelled to Rei.

"Pilot Sohryu those aren't our orders." Rei said readying her rifle but couldn't fire because of Unit 02 being in the way.

Unit 02 leapt into the air with her lance. With a mighty swing, she cleaved the Angel in two.

" See? all too easy for someone like me" she said smugly.

Before Rei could reply to that, the two halves of the angel began to split and become two Angels. Asuka looked back in shock as the two angels double teamed knocking her to the shore.

"Agh, damn you!" Asuka cursed, struggling to get up, as her Unit 02 was stunned by the sudden attack. This leaves Rei to fend for herself.

Before Rei could retaliate a golden beam of light shot down towards the shore line. It dissipated as quickly as it came, revealing a woman with long green hair wearing an elegant long white dress with a staff in one hand.

"Who is that?" Rei said looking at the woman from her monitor. For some reason, she seemed familiar to her, but Rei couldn't place it. Nor did she have the time, as her commanding officer, Misato came online.

("Rei what just happened over there? Our sensors picked up strange pluses from the sky.") said Misato, over the comm. link to Rei.

"I do not know, a woman has appeared on the shore line, from the sky." replied the first child.

("What? a woman from the sky!")

The woman looked past the blue Evangelion and the down red Evangelion and towards the Angel which was reforming itself. White wings sprouted from her back and she took flight towards the angel flying past Unit 00 at incredible speed.

There she floated in front of the Angel, she raised her staff in the air and channels a cluster of blue energy. Fixed on her target, she fires a large blue beam of light towards the Angel knocking it down.

The Angel, angered by this newcomer, got up and tried to retaliate but the woman was much smaller and faster then it, making its efforts useless.

The woman escape high above to avoid the attacks coming her way.

Then came another large beam of light shot downward again and this time a group of massive golden winged skiffs armed with front and side canons, with golden wings in the back(A/N think the skiff that Thor , Loki and Jane were on in Thor The Dark World), appeared out of the light in droves. Using their energy cannons, they proceeded to attack the Angel, and the Evas in force swiftly disabling them.

Of course Asuka in Unit 02 got the worst of it when it was fired upon multiple times, turning Unit 02's armor plating into Swiss cheese and detaching her cable.

"Where the hell did these things come from?! From some old American Sci Fi film." yelled an annoyed Asuka.

Rei, meanwhile, barely avoided getting hit by the blasts coming her way, before being knocked down.

The woman summoned several light platforms circled them on the Angel, then she fired a blast of energy from her staff damaging it further. The Angel had no idea where this woman and her ships came from, before it was clear they posed a danger to it. To it, and its brethren. This woman must be put down.

In a last ditched effort to stay alive and to rid its brethren of this threat, the Angel tried to fire its energy beams at this dangerous woman, but she countered this pathetic assault by creating a mini black hole and sucked up the blasts of energy. Then woman landed in front of the main gun skiff facing the Angel and powered up her staff and herself for one final attack.

Raising her staff to the sky then pointing straight at the injured Angel a massive energy blast shot out from the staff directly through its core, causing it to fall down dead and explode. (A/N Palutena's final Smash).

The woman quickly casts shield to protect herself, and her ships, containing the blast radius in its center.

Units 00 and 02 were safe distance away, thanks to Unit 00 dragging to the damaged Unit 02 as far as it could from the Angel and the flying gun skiffs.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at NERV HQ)

"Blue pattern has gone silent." said Maya her voice coming over the com channel. Bewildered by what just happened. Everyone there was bewildered by what happened. Rei and Asuka were struggling with the Angel, but then everything went silent after the explosion.

("Rei, Asuka, what's going on? what happened out there? Was it you two?") asked a concerned Misato.

"No. It was not, Captain." Rei replied turning on her link, letting NERV see the angelic woman floating in front of her.

"Who is that? How could she have defeated the Angel _?_ " Misato asked to herself.

"More importantly, where did she and all of those flying ships come from?" Ritsuko asked

"She looks like a goddess from old Greek mythology." Makoto said staring at the feed

"No kidding, she's beautiful." Shigure said

"But who is she? what is she?" Fuyutsuki questioned

"Who ever or what ever this woman is, we must find a way to gain possession of her." Gendo said seeing the awesome power she displayed. Gendo knew he needed to have it.

The sub commander just looked at him in shock, this mysterious woman took down an angel by herself and on top of that there's a whole fleet of flying ships surrounding her.

"You can't be serious Ikari, a God like woman literally descends from the heavens, defeats the angel, while our two remaining Eva pilots couldn't. And you want to "gain possession" of her like she's an object? now you've really gone off the deep end."

"Dispatch our agents and troops to capture this woman at once." Gendo ordered ignoring the old man's comment

* * *

(Back at the bay)

"Identify yourself." Rei said over the intercom. She has never met anyone like this before. On top of this familiar feeling, Rei needed to gather information on this woman for Commander Ikari. This may be related to the Third Child's disappearance and what was reported. No, this has to be related. As far as she knew, nothing like this ever happened before. An angelic woman descends from the sky and destroys the Angel with golden floating ships? That's beyond impossible.

The woman turned around and said nothing, she just glared at the blue Evangelion. She flew back to the beach head and sighed tiredly it had been quite sometime since she had used so much of her power. It wasn't long before NERV arrived on the scene. Agents had received orders to bring the woman in.

"Hey, you there!" yelled one man in a suit, approaching her with a number of others just like him. The woman recognized them as agents of NERV from Taki's near encounter with them and her nephew's memories.

But the woman didn't respond, she just looked at the downed Evangelions with disgust. The agents got closer to the woman in an attempt to apprehend her but with a wave of her hand, she used her power to bind them in gold chains.

The gun skiffs landed on the beachhead behind the woman and several more masked women clad in golden and white armored leotards jumped out and surrounded the men with their glowing spears forcing them to kneel. From the main gunship out stepped a blonde shapely woman wearing a simple Greek style blue and white short dress, with a sword and a gold and blue shield strapped to her back.

"You're late, Sophitia." said Palutena, "That is unbecoming of one my strongest warriors."

"My sincere apologies, my Queen, We had some trouble in getting most of our skiffs through the bridge. " said Sophitia along with several others coming off the ship, her sister Cassandra being one of them and Taki right next to her. "Our fleet of gunships will be here shortly to occupy the city."

"Good, send some of the troops to retrieve those children inside those giants." ordered Palutena getting a nod from Sophitia.

"My Queen is that the false giant that Impa spoke of?" asked Taki looking at the dead Angel. What was left of it, anyway.

"Yes that is, but we have a more pressing matter to attend to."

The Queen turned to the men, her eyes glowing with untold power, as an golden aura surrounded her very being.

"I am only going to ask once, where is Gendo Ikari?" asked Palutena, with a threatening tone in her voice.

Not once did these agents ever expect to meet someone let alone another worldly being, a lot more frightening than the Angels, nor the Supreme Commander, himself.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Well here it is chapter 5. I wanted to give it a Thor and a bit of a Super Smash Bros feel to it, mostly Thor . But there you have it Palutena fights the angel and completely destroys it, sorry for the wait, you may not have to wait too long for the next chapter, it will have Sophitia, Taki and maybe a couple of other Soul Calibur, Nintendo, and Rumble Roses girls invade NERV. Much thanks to Banditwerewolf for beta reading, poll is still up please check it out the two top girls Cia(Hyrule Warriors) and Elena(Street Fighter) will be include let me know who else should be in it by voting, PM, or reviewing whichever comes first. Please Read, Review and leave suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SE

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by bandit were wolf

* * *

Chapter six

Meetings and Invasion

(On a world far from Asario, Moors)

On a world far from Asario, a forest world, lied a majestic forest kingdom, A tall winged fairy woman, with elf ears long dark brunette hair, long horns and greenish pale skin, and green eyes, sat near a vast lake with a wooden staff in hand, eyes closed in deep meditation. All around her there were small bright moving lights, and on the land were fascinating creatures big and small(If anyone has seen the movie Maleficent it's those creatures ).

A black bird landed behind, then proceed to change into a dark haired young girl wearing a simple black dress. The woman opened her eyes, but did not turn around, just simply sat in the same spot.

"Queen Maleficent, I come bearing news, regarding the events on Asario." said the girl.

"What news do you bring me Daiva? Did my old friend at last awaken from her slumber" she asked getting the shake of the head no

"No my lady, it seems that Elysium's eldest daughter has gone to Earth." she said causing the queen's eyes to widen. Turning fully towards her she said

"Her eldest daughter Palutena, has left Asario, to travel to Earth?"

"Yes, My lady."

"This is truly unexpected. Elysium would have never allowed that. She's already lost one daughter, now she may lose the other. My old friend was always overprotective when it came to her children." said Maleficent.

"There's more, my Lady. It's rumored that Princess Yui had a child of her own, a male child." Daiva said causing the woman's eyes to widen again.

"A male child? Elysium's second born had a child of her own? Are you certain?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Maleficent remained silent, digesting this latest information. Her Kingdom, the Moors was one of the neighboring Kingdoms alongside Asario, for thousands of years.

Maleficent, and Elysium has kept the peace between their respective Kingdoms, defending one another from certain threats. Now Asario is all but defenseless, with the previous Queen in a coma and the present Queen not in Asario. And now Asario has a male heir amongst them.

"That is surprising news indeed. Elysium always did speak of the possibility of a male being born, in one thousand years, after the plague that wiped all of Asario's men out during the Kingdom's formation. Now there's a male among them. This is most interesting indeed." Maleficent mused.

"What will you do, my Lady?" asked Daiva seeing her queen rise from her spot.

"I will go to Asario and protect it in Palutena's stead. My daughters are still there correct?" asked Maleficent her servant.

"Yes, my Lady they're still undergoing training. But surely Asario isn't completely defenseless is it?"

"Asario still has its gatekeeper yes, as powerful and all seeing as she is, she will not be enough if the dark lord decides to attack. Come, Daiva."

Maleficent stood up with her big brown wings dragging behind her, she proceeded to fly to highest mountain top, with Daiva transforming into a black crow.

 _'This will prove most interesting...'_ Daiva thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Asario with Shinji)

After Taki escorted Shinji back to the palace and departing back to gateway herself, Shinji was left to explore the castle grounds accompanied by Zelda. He still wondered how his newfound Aunt Palutena, would combat the Angel, or Fallen Giant is it were. How powerful is she? What can she do against a world destroying monster? Even with an army behind her.

"My Prince…" Zelda said getting Shinji's attention.

"Yes, Zelda?" Shinji answered turning to her.

"Are you alright? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just worried about Auntie Palutena. What can she do against a world destroying monster?"

"I understand. It's only natural for you to be concerned since you've just met your aunt. But, rest assured, she is surrounded by some of Asario's strongest warriors, and she herself is powerful in her own right, having been rigorously trained by her mother over the years."

Shinji looked at a little pensive but asked, "Is it possible to see my grandmother? I was told she was in a deep sleep." he said.

This surprised the royal adviser, since Palutena had decreed no one would be allowed to see the previous Queen. But then again this was the first born Prince, a newly discovered member of the royal family. He can be an exception to that decree.

"You may. It was originally decreed by Queen Palutena that no one, but her, may be allowed to see her predecessor, but as the first born Prince and grandson to Queen Elysium, it is your right."

This made Shinji smile, "Thank you, Zelda."

"You're very welcome. Please follow me."

The two walked in silence towards the long golden hallways, with various paintings. The two made their way to the upper levels of the castle, they went through a double doorway leading pass the courtyard, on the outside, and there Shinji could see more of Asario's skies, and there were more populated floating lands nearby.

Looking down in a large area the prince saw two people below, two girls around his age, both with short white hair and tan skin.

One was wearing a strange dark open cleavage outfit that exposed her midriff, with a belt around her waist, a jewel dangling down her exposed left leg, while her other leg was covered. Her right arm was covered while her left arm was covered with an assortment of beads going across her arm ending with a bracelet on her wrist, on her feet were two pointy black sandals. She carried a black scepter in her hand. And she had the most dazzling purple eyes with a hint of red in them.

The other was barefooted, wore a white two-piece bikini-like outfit with pale red, sky-blue, gold and purple bands on her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles Zelda noticed the boy had stopped and stared.

"Those two girls are the Princesses of the Moors, one of the neighboring Kingdoms of Asario." Zelda explained "Their names are Cia and Elena."

"One of the Kingdoms? Oh right, Taki told me there were other realms. How many are there?" asked Shinji.

"There are nine in all, two of which are neighboring kingdoms next to Asario. Three are tribal worlds, one fiery world. And of course, your world Earth, and the Twilight World."

"Will I see them too?" Shinji asked, feeling curious about the different worlds.

"All in due time, my Prince. All in due time."

Shinji peered down at the girl one more time before continuing to follow Zelda, unaware that Cia and Elena were also watching him, Cia with a mischievous smirk on her face. While her sister had a curious look on hers.

* * *

(Back on Earth with Palutena)

Meanwhile on earth, Palutena, current Queen of Asario had just finished interrogating the pitiful men that were sent by Gendo Ikari to apprehend her, like she was some common criminal.

Such arrogance!

Those men had paid for their insolence with their lives. Palutena had sent word back to Asario to halt the fleet of gunships, because it would have appeared to the humans that they were invading their world. They knew, they were not, and that their current force should suffice now that they have NERV's location.

So now, Palutena was standing in front of the two women kneeling before her, one of which was her silent guard Taki.

Another was a voluptuous young woman, with long dark hair that comes mid-way down her back with bangs in the front and long forelocks, and brown eyes. She was fair skinned like Taki. She wears a black headband with symbol of the royal family of Asario, The lower half of her face is concealed under a protective menpo-style half-mask, The mask shows the snarling jaws of a Japanese Ogre, or _Oni_. She also wears a long red scarf around her neck with the ends hanging down her back.

She's dressed in a swimsuit-style mesh garment- with red and black segments visible underneath (similar to how a bikini is worn). She wears shiny metal Samurai-style suneate, arm guards over her forearms and hands.

The black and red guards on her hands have the same emblem on them as her headband. She also wears similar metal-plated suneata guards over her knees and lower legs. She wears black tabi socks and straw sandals with Kôgake armor, covering them with metal plates.

Her name was Benikage, another one of Palutena's shadow guards and assassins .

"Do you understand? Taki, Benikage? Infiltrate NERV, and capture their base." the green haired woman ordered.

"Understood, my Queen." Taki and Benikage both replied.

"My Queen!" Cassandra said walking up to the her, "With your permission I would like to accompany them on this task."

Raising an eyebrow Palutena asked, "May I ask why Cassandra?"

The young blonde replied, "Well, mostly for the experience, my lady and also we know very little about this place. They have could tight defenses for all we know, and it wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes as well as back up your majesty."

Palutena seem to ponder this for a moment, while Sophitia her sister spoke up.

"Cassandra I do not think you should-" she started to say until the Queen raised her hand to halt her warrior's words.

"Very well, but have a group of soldiers with you for assistance. Just in case."

"Thank you, my Queen." Cassandra bowed in gratitude.

"Depart at once!"

All three of them bowed and departed, meanwhile the sounds of vehicles could be heard from a distance, the look to see strange massive objects headed towards their position. From the look of them, they were large cannons and flying machines with spinning blades at the top, with cannons on the fore front.

"Humans and their weapons." Sophitia mused with bemusement, "Shall I give the order to attack?"

"No, we didn't come here to make war Sophitia. We only came here to find the truth about Yui." her Queen stated _' And to punish Gendo Ikari for his crime of abandoning Shinji.'_

"But, my Queen, we must be ready to defend ourselves. These humans will attack us out of fear."

"Only if we provoke them, we must show restraint."

The blonde looked like she was about to retort until a voice came from above, from the vehicle with the spinning blades.

("By the order of NERV, lay down your arms and surrender.")

"They dare to order the Queen of Asario?" Palutena asked her wings spouting from her back and taking off into the air to face the source of the voice. "I am Palutena, Queen of Asario, protector of the nine realms" She declared, "I have come to seek out Gendo Ikari!"

(Lay down your arms and surrender! This is your last warning.")

The queen frowned in annoyance. Sophitia was about to give the order to attack until her Queen halted her. Instead she raised her staff, and a black shockwave pulsed from the top, disabling the group of flying vehicles bringing them down. While the skiffs made short work of the vehicles below.

 _'Such insolence, to think they could challenge the daughter of Elysium.'_ thought Sophitia while glancing to her right to see two troops bring the pilots to her, of course these two weren't ordinary Asarian warriors, no these two were part of an elite class.

One was a shapely young woman that had shoulder length blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she had crystal blue eyes, she wore a skintight all blue bodysuit that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her name was Samus Aran.

Another a had long blue hair tied in a long pony tail, she wore a long blue dress with tan pants and brown boots, with a sword strapped to her hip. Her name was Lyndis or Lyn for short, and she and Samus were escorting(or rather on Lyn's part dragging) the first and second child to meet the queen.

"My, Lady Palutena." Samus said, bowing, "We have brought the children, as requested."

"Though this red headed child here, made it a difficult." Lyn inputted, dragging the second child was kicking and screaming.

Or rather would be screaming if she wasn't gagged and bound. The only who wasn't gagged just bound was Rei, who stared at Palutena with a sense familiarity. The two girls were tied up by magic rope, restricting their movements slightly.

"Well, that is to be expected. I was told how temperamental she is by Taki." Palutena said walking up to them while Samus and Lyn bowed.

Palutena's blue eyes landed on the blue haired First Child. Her face, her expression, they resembled her sister, but she sensed her energy, it was almost exactly like the 'Angel' she destroyed but it was faint. On top of that her spirit seemed so...plain.

The two said nothing while they continued to stare at one another.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(At NERV HQ)

"I want a status report now!" Gendo demanded looking at the screen seeing the ships on still on the beach, obviously the force they sent was no match for these other worldly beings.

"We've lost contact with both pilots, sir!" Maya reported, sounding a bit panicked.

"I can't get into contact with the troops that we sent out either, sir!" Makoto said on the console phone "They've may have been destroyed…"

"Just who in the hell are these guys?" Misato asked, thinking now they had something else to worry about other than the Angels.

Just then a call came from Makoto's console phone, he answered it and a panicked look appeared on his face, "Sir, Ma'am, we've been infiltrated!"

"What?!" Misato and Gendo both exclaimed

"What's going out there?!" Makoto shouted into the phone.

("There's someone- Argh!)

("We can't- Gah!")

(It- its girl with a sword and shield Ahh!")

The doors suddenly swished opened revealing the said girl with sword and shield wearing a strange outfit.

"Hmph, looks like the Goddess was with me." she said, confidently.

"Identify yourself!" Misato ordered brandishing her gun, ready to shoot if she tried anything.

The girl looked at the woman and said nothing but hurled her shield at the captain disarming her, then caught it in back in her hand.

"My name is Cassandra, of Asario. We've come here seeking Gendo Ikari." Cassandra stated

"And who's we?" Misato asked, holding her shaking hand from the impact.

Suddenly the power and the lights shut off all around the base, then a contingent of women wearing armored leotard with sharp glowing spears came from behind her and surrounded the Nerv staff. Just then two more women landed near the commander's position, one of whom was the same woman that was with the third child.

"Gendo Ikari, our Queen would like to have a word with you." Taki said. It took every last ounce of self control on her part not kill this man and everyone else here, on the spot for what they put the Prince through.

 _'How did they get in here…?'_ thought Gendo before being struck on the back of the head

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back with Shinji)

Shinji was led to the room where his grandmother was said to be resting. The guards stationed opened the large double doors at Zelda's order. It led to a dark room with a large window, the light shining down with a large occupied bed. Zelda motioned Shinji to come and see, the boy walked in to darkened room toward the light. He reached for it until a soft cultured voice froze him in his tracks.

"Who are you?"

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: How do you like that? Nerv has been infiltrated and Gendo and Nerv will soon face the queen's judgement. Also yes the woman in the beginning is the Maleficent from the live action movie, I found myself liking it for some reason maybe because of Angelina Jolie and was I inspired from another story to put her in it, also I decided to drop the name Tenshi and changed the previous queen's name to Elysium which she is from Soul Caliber. And in case anyone is wondering Lyn is from Fire Emblem and Samus is from Metroid. Now the next chapter Shinji meets his grandmother's personal sexy bodyguards, also gets to know Cia and Elena and eventually returns to earth and the Dark lord will strike again. Thanks to Bandit WereWolf for his impressive beta reading. Please read and Review and please leave ideas, so Epyon can come up with a better title for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SE

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by bandit were wolf

* * *

Chapter seven

Appearance of Evil

Shinji looked around the room for the source of the voice, he wondered did the voice come from his sleeping grandmother?

"I-is somebody there?" Shinji asked looking around

"Somebody." another voice spoke out

A little more than frightened, the Prince slowly backed up to his grandmother's large bed.

Turning around he got a good look at her, she was covered with a long white bed cover. She had fair skin, golden long hair which gave off a glow was tied in braids. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell what color eyes she had. He glanced at her hands they were clasping together across her big chest and noticed, a large golden bracelet covering her whole right wrist and surmised that it was one of the three items his aunt spoke of. Shinji marveled on how peaceful and beautiful she looked as she slept.

"Grandmother…" Shinji whispered looking her over, not realizing a golden clawed gauntlet was above his head.

With a yelp, he was yanked to the floor, and sword was pointed at his throat.

Looking up Shinji saw a rather big busted woman, with short white hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Wearing a revealing purple dominatrix leotard, that exposed her cleavage and parts of her abdomen, with similar leggings cover her legs midway below her thighs, connected to the leotard by garters, at golden metal bands at their peak. A sleeve of the same material covers her right arm and hand, and a golden armored clawed gauntlet on her left arm ,with purple matching leggings and matching boots to go with them.

"A boy? A little boy has come to assassinate Lady Elysium in her sleep?" the woman questioned, "The Dark Lord, must be desperate."

It was then she saw what was around Shinji's neck, the Asarian emblem. Only the Princess Yui was given that item. A thought quickly crossed her mind; the boy must have stolen it from princess Yui. Grabbing Shinji by the throat with her left hand she lifted him and started choking him.

"Where did you get this necklace?! Answer me boy, your life depends on it!" she yelled with a sharp glare, meaning every word of her threat.

Shinji gagged, her grip tightening around his throat, as he tried feebly to pull away, but to no avail.

"Ivy, that's enough! He can't answer you if he's dead." a voice said stepping out of the shadows, revealing herself.

She was a tall fair skinned woman, She has layered shoulder-length lavender hair- parted on the right and combed the side in long waves in the front. She has dark eyebrows and light hazel eyes. She also wears light pink lipstick and dark eye-shadow.

Her attire consisted of a tight fitting black and white body suit that appears to made from a very glossy material such as latex. She has a black collar (with white ruffles in the front) around her neck, similar to a choker. Black straps came down, under her arms, on either side of her breasts.

The upper portion of the suit is white, with pink ruffles along the bottom edges, and somewhat resembles a corset- complete with visible lacing over the opening in the front. The triangular 'cups' cover enough of her breasts to maintain a degree of modesty unlike Ivy,

The lower half of her costume is comprised of a shiny black material (again, similar to latex) that's so tight that her naval is visible underneath. She wears long white boots that stop above her knees, with pink ruffles along the top edges, bright red lacing in the front, and shiny black stiletto-heels and soles. She wears similar white slips over her arms that stop about an inch below her shoulders and just past her wrists.

The tops are adorned with pink ruffles and the same bright red laces run along the outward-face side of the arm slips. With a long sword on her left hip. Her eyes widened at the sight of the necklace, then she remembered he whispered grandmother.

"Ivy release him! This boy is far from an assassin."

Dropping him, the busty woman Ivy, turned to the purple haired woman and replied, "How can we be sure of that Noble Rose?" she asked.

"The necklace, only Princess Yui had it. And on top of that he whispered 'Grandmother'." Noble Rose said.

"Wait. Are you saying this is boy is..." Ivy started to say, trailing off due to utter surprise and confusion, emotions she rarely felt.

Shinji stood back up rubbing throat rubbing his throat, but looked warily at both women ,

"My name is Shinji Ikari, Yui Ikari, was my mother." he explained causing both women's eyes to widened.

"By Alaria, we have a male heir, the rumors were true!"

Both women hastily kneeled, giving Shinji a good view of Ivy's generous bust. The boy blushes, noting how much bigger her breasts are in comparison to Misato.

"My apologies Your Majesty, Grandson of Lady Elysium." Ivy said.

"I-It's alright, who are you two?"

Both women stood straight up and answered the Prince's question.

"I am Ivy Valentine, Lady Elysium's shadow guard."

"And I am Noble Rose, I am also Lady Elysium's shadow guard."

"A pleasure to meet you both, I'm sorry that I intruded." Shinji apologized "I just wanted to see my grandmother."

Both women look at each then glance back at the boy as he walked up to Elysium's sleeping form.

"She has been this way for many years, ever since the disappearance of her daughter Yui. She exhausted much of her power in a previous battle against Four Demon Kings that attempted to invade Asario and the other realms. She and her army fought to the end and defeated the last Demon King." Ivy explained.

"Afterwards, she started training her eldest daughter and current Queen Palutena, but then her youngest daughter Yui disappeared, the grief of which became too much for her, and she fell into the state you see now." Noble Rose finished.

Shinji glanced at them before looking back his peacefully sleeping grandmother. It made his heart happy, knowing he had another living relative, even if she was currently asleep. He touched her hand, feeling a warmth radiating from it.

"You say you're a child of Princess Yui? Then you know what became of her, is she-" Noble Rose started to say, only to be cut off by the Prince himself.

"She died when I was little." Shinji said sadly caressing his grandmother's hand, "I'm sorry."

Both women were shocked into silence, their beloved Princess was dead?

After just a several more minutes of just being near his grandmother, Shinji thought it best to depart to let her sleep while inwardly promising to visit her later.

"I would be allowed to visit her again right? Shinji asked and both women nodded, to his relief.

"Yes, as you are probably aware Palutena has decreed no one but her maybe be able to see her mother. You are of royal blood, so it is your right." Noble Rose stated, "You may visit her anytime you wish."

"And to just be certain that is you that comes to these chambers and not an assassin in disguise." Ivy said walking up to him her breasts jiggling with every step, the Prince, once again, blushing tried to look away,

Ivy placed her index finger on his forehead, her eyes glowed a brief purple before removing it. She notice his nervous state and smirked. He was trying very hard not to look her breasts.

"Now I have your aura, young Prince. We now know if it's you that steps into these chambers."

Shinji bowed respectfully and slowly stepped out of the room, unbeknownst to Shinji, Noble Rose or Ivy, Elysium's hand twitched.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(On Earth on the beachside)

"My Queen, NERV's base is successfully secured, and they await our arrival." a solider said, kneeling behind Palutena while she still had her gaze fixated on the blue haired albino in front of her.

"That didn't take long. I guess I shouldn't have worried too much over Cassandra."Sophitia said.

"Very well, move the troops at once before we attract any more unwarranted attention." Palutena said glancing at Sophitia who nodded.

No sooner had she said that, a light shot down once again from the sky, from the light emerged a crow and a tall winged figure with greenish pale skin, long dark brown hair and horns dressed in a long elegant silk black dress, emerged from the light.

"Queen Maleficent?" Palutena gasped in surprise, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you Palutena. Your mother would never have allowed this." the horned woman said sternly, "Leaving Asario nearly defenseless, what are you thinking?! This is completely irresponsible of you as a ruler!"

"I came here seeking answers, Maleficent. That's all." the green haired woman explained.

"About your sister? No answers are worth leaving your Kingdom defenseless. You're fortunate that the Four Demon Kings are no longer are threat."

"I'm aware of that! But I can feel she isn't truly gone. We Royal Asarians have deep connections to one another."

"And you believe she's here? On this world?"

Annoyed with the winged woman's questioning, responded with a question of her own, "Why are you here Maleficent? Surely you didn't come here to just to scold me like a child. "

"Yes, there is that, but also to lend some form of assistance at your gatekeeper's request and as favor to your mother. You are still young and have much to learn." Maleficent said

Palutena breathed a sigh of relief, "I thank you, queen Maleficent of the Moors." the Asarian bowed,

"But in exchange, I wish for something in return."

"And what would that be?"

Maleficent smirked in a mischievous way, something which unnerved Palutena.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(At NERV)

"Lady Cassandra, we have finished rounding up the last of the remaining humans here in this facility." a guard reported.

"Good. Was there any resistance?" questioned Cassandra with Taki and Benikage with her in the room with her along with an unconscious Gendo Ikari bound in front her in one of the top level rooms.

"A few of the mortals, yes, but they were quickly subdued."

"Very good, our Queen and the rest of our forces should be here at any moment. Divide them up into separate areas, and keep them guarded." Cassandra ordered. The guard nodded and immediately proceeded to carry out her orders.

"I believe we should begin to question them. See what we can find out from these mortals regarding Princess Yui." Benikage said.

"It's doubtful that most of them would know anything of Princess Yui's previous life, but perhaps their 'Commander' would. He is the Prince's 'father', after all." said Taki, using the term loosely since no father should ever abandon their own children.

"I still find that difficult to believe. Him, fathering our Prince and abandoning him. Why? what's his reasoning? Didn't he love the Princess?" Cassandra asked.

"We will find out shortly, until then-"

 _'Help me…'_

Taki eyes widened and scanned the room for the source of the voice.

"Did you two just hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"I could've sworn I heard a voice." said Taki.

Both of her companions looked at each other wondering what their comrade was talking about. That would soon end, as a groan caught their attention. Gendo Ikari awoke to find himself to bound with magic rope with three voluptuous, and absurdly dressed women in the room.

"I don't know who you three are, but you have made a grave mistake coming here! Now, release me at once!" Gendo barked, having lost his composure.

"You are no position to make demands of us mortal! We have taken over your base and all who serve under you, are now our prisoners." Benikage informed.

"That's impossible!"

"Oh, I assure you, it was very possible." Cassandra inputted, "With the size of this complex and just three squadrons, it was easy."

Struggling against his bonds to no avail the grim commander asked, "Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?" Gendo once again demanded.

"We are the warriors of Asario, we have come seeking the truth of our long lost Princess." Taki said causing the man to look up at Taki. He immediately recognize her from the reports the Intelligence Division gave him the day Shinji disappeared.

"You're the woman that took the Third Child! Tell me where he is! Or I'll-"

 **Smack!**

Gendo didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by swift backhand to the face knocking his glasses off courtesy of Benikage.

"Are all men of this world this arrogant?" Cassandra asked, incredulously.

Taki said nothing. She just walked up to this detestable man, closed her eyes and her hand glowed preparing to perform her mind search on the man. Placing her hand on his forehead, Taki gasped as she saw everything within Gendo's mind, everything. Tearing her hand away she stepped back taking a few deep breaths.

"Taki! What's the matter? What did you see?" Benikage asked her companion.

"Never in all the nine realms have I seen such madness…" Taki whispered, "You are more vile than any demon or sorcerer I've ever encountered. Planning the destruction of your own kind! All the for the sake of getting Princess Yui back!"

Both women eyes widened at that, their Princess was alive in this world, and this man was planning to destroy this world to get her back.

"Princess Yui is alive?!" both women gasped in unison.

"Yes, in a sense. Her body may be gone, but her soul is trapped with the purple false giant they call 'Unit 01'." answered the silent warrior.

Just then a guard came in and informed them that Queen Palutena along with Queen Maleficent had arrived which surprised all three of them. Why would the Queen of the Moors would venture away from her kingdom? The silent warrior glared at the downed form of the Commander her hand gripping her the hilt of the sword tightly. She anger felt when she learn of his treatment towards his son resurfaced, much more intensely now that she was aware of his twisted plot.

"Taki we must go!" Cassandra said.

"No, you and Benikage go Cassandra, I need to see what else is in this monster's twisted little mind."

"You'll never get me to -Argh!"

Gendo was cut off when Taki sliced his cheek , blood dripped from her short sword as she snarled at the commander

"I do not need you to talk mortal, your mind is open to me. I will learn what I need to first, then bring you before our Queen for judgment." Taki growled "And I will make it extremely painful."

Not many of the Asarians know this, except for Cassandra, Benikage, Zelda and the Queen, Taki's mind search technique can actually be stretch to not only read the target's mind when in close proximity, but to also control it and damage it to a great extent. Though in most situations, Taki herself never felt the need to go that far, until now. Nothing else was said as both Benikage and Cassandra departed to meet the Queen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back on Asario with Shinji)

Shinji was led to his mother's old room. It was thrice the size of three studio apartment complexes in Japan.

Zelda had informed him that his own personal room was being prepared and it would ready for him soon after dinner.

The room was of all golden decoration, from the massive king sized bed to the walls, with a fountain in the middle of the room itself, and a large balcony on the far side of the room, he walked out into the balcony to breathe the fresh air and take in the sights of Asario once again, Shinji noticed something peculiar nearby, something that resembled a large bird nest. Suddenly hearing a noise behind him he turned around and saw nothing, then turned back to the scenery.

"It's so beautiful, so peaceful here." Shinji whispered, feeling quite ease. Much more so then he would be on Earth.

"Indeed it is." a voice said startling the young prince.

Shinji looked around to see that he was completely alone.

"I'm hearing things again." he said.

"Are you?" another voice said.

Shinji continued to look all around, he knew for certain he was alone, the boy turned around and saw perched on the balcony were two of the princesses of the Moors; Cia and Elena. One had a curious look in her eyes, the other had a mischievous smile on her face.

"You're him, right? You're the rumored prince of Asario, aren't you?" Cia asked smirking.

Shinji merely nodded, while Elena stepped off the balcony, Cia remained on it.

"I am honored to meet you. I am Elena, Princess of the Moors and this is my sister Cia." Elena introduced curtseyed .

Shinji bowed respectfully, "My name is Shinji Ikari, son of Yui." he introduced

"We had taken notice of you when you walked in while we were in the midst of our training." Cia said, "We had been surprised when we learned you were the first born male in over 100 years."

"I'm still getting used to the idea. Everything just happened so fast. One minute I'm on my home world Earth, and the next minute I'm here in the Kingdom of Asario." Shinji replied.

"Indeed." Cia said stepped gracefully off the rail of the balcony and walked towards Shinji, swinging her hips seductively, as she walked up close to Shinji. She began caressing his cheeks with both hands, intent on getting a closer look of Shinji. Having never met a male before, her curious got the better of her.

The Prince began flush at the sudden contact.

Suddenly a large shadow flew itself on the trio before disappearing. Shinji's mind wandered for a brief moment to wonder what that was.

It was then that Elena took this opportunity to join her sister in touching Shinji. She ran her hands on the upper regions of his body, for she too had never seen a male before.

"W-Wait! Wha…!" Shinji could barely form words due to embarrassment. The girls at home never did anything like this. And he had grown accustomed to being smack around by Asuka, so being touched like this is something new to him.

"Ahem!" Zelda coughed, getting the trio's attention. "Dinner is ready, my Ladies and Prince."

She looked above to the large bird nest, and saw that it was empty. "Looks like she's still flying about somewhere." the adviser mused. _'Still waiting for her rider.'_

"Come along, our Nobles and guests wish to meet you, my Prince."

Shinji stepped away from Elena and Cia and replied.

"Alright" he said, now accompanying Zelda.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Nerv's Geofront)

"A-are you certain of this?!" Palutena asked in shock, "Yui is alive?!"

"That's what Taki said. She pulled the information from the mind of Gendo Ikari, the Princess's 'Husband', whom is, apparently, planning to bring about the destruction of this world and all its inhabitants to bring her back." Cassandra informed.

Palutena's normally soft blue eyes began to glow briefly. While it is wonderful to hear that Yui is alive in some form, Palutena knew her sister would NEVER condone such a method of returning her to life.

"Where is he now?" the woman growled, now ready and eager cast judgment on him.

"Taki is holding him now, Your Highness. Apparently, there's more to this mad man's plan then we suspect." Benikage said.

"This is getting more interesting by the moment." Maleficent murmured.

Just then from the ground a thick layer of smoke appeared covering the entire forest area of the Geo Front, three groups of masked purple monsters with dreadlocks came out.

Palutena, Sophitia , Maleficent, Benikage Cassandra, and the rest of the Asarian troops stood ready for battle against this dark evil. A twister shot out from in front the creatures and out came a dark azure armored figure. The top of his gauntlets were spiked, as was his shoulders, he had a long red cape, his helmet had a three prong spiked look, the bottom half of his face was covered, but his yellow red eyes were visible.

"Dark Lord, Inferno!" Palutena said readying herself for battle.

"You are as foolish as your mother Palutena! To think you would leave the safety of Asario to come to this broken world! A world where your mother banished me!" he growled, voice echoing darkly.

"You were the one who declared war on the nine realms centuries ago. You were consumed by your need for destruction, and nearly destabilize our worlds." the Queen replied, "I see now my mother should have destroyed you when she had the chance."

Inferno merely laughed, "But yet she didn't. Had she back then, your dear little sister would still be on Asario." he smiled evilly beneath his helmet.

A realization would hit Palutena quite hard. Which made her more upset than she is now.

"It was you that pulled her down to the Earth!" the Queen shouted.

"Ha, Ha, yes. There are many secrets openings below Asario, hidden away. Not even your precious gatekeeper could not see with her many gifts."

"And I suspect you're the reason she could not come home." Palutena grew silent after this question.

"Yes, I was. I made sure she could never return to her beloved Kingdom again, no matter how many times she called for your gatekeeper." Inferno confirmed.

The Asarians and Maleficent stood ready for battle. Palutena's eyes began to glow with untamed power, glaring at the dark lord in front of her.

"I am going to do what my mother should have done all those years ago." Palutena said her aura flaring up dangerously. "I will **obliterate** **you.** "

"You will try little princess!" the Dark Lord commented materializing a dark sword in hand, which was nearly the same size as his body. It radiated dark energy, powerful enough to corrupt the weakest of Souls.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: The next chapter will be the battle and Shinji's return to Earth with Elena and Cia in tow. And just to clear things up, think of Elysium as the equivalent of Odin from Thor, extremely powerful, just as strong as Odin himself. Also I modeled Inferno's armor after Sauron from LOTR sorry if I wasn't more specific. The next chapter is in process there maybe be little Asuka bashing because somebody ticked me off enough to do it or may not be I don't know, thank you BanditWerewolf for beta reading, please Read and Review and since I posted this on Star Wars Day May 4th, may the fourth be with you my friends, always .


	8. Chapter 8

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By SE

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by bandit wolf

* * *

Chapter eight

The Coming Light

Shinji, Elena and Cia, being led by Zelda all walked a long way towards the massive dining hall for dinner. Shinji for his part felt an ocean of nervousness, with every step he took. He was royalty but didn't know how to act like it, now Shinji was about to be surrounded by nobles from all over the kingdom, which were all female, and he a sole male. They continued to walk in silence until the trio reach the massive golden double doors.

 _'Wow, the Asarians really like big things.'_ thought Shinji as the doors opened .

They walked in, a saw various nobles, which were all women dressed in fancy colored garb, some in revealing attire, few women in leotards armed, obviously warriors sitting a very long black red cloth covered table.

As soon as the trio entered the room they stopped stared, specifically at the male in the middle, the room was still as Shinji felt all eyes on him. Zelda ushered the trio into the room. A woman with short red hair pale, skin brown eyes wearing a form fitting bodysuit with brown boots, equipped with a short sword and winged spear, strapped behind her, rose from her spot and was about ask, until Zelda raised a hand to halt her question.

"My fellow Asarians, allow me to present to you, the newly discovered member of the Asarian royal line, the son of our princess Yui, Prince Shinji Ikari!." Zelda announced proudly

Gasps and murmurs were heard all throughout the room, the same red haired woman from before stood up and demanded

"How is this possible?! There hasn't been any males in centuries, can you show proof that this boy is the son of our missing princess?!" the woman demanded. Zelda was unfazed by her outburst

"Yes, Lady Hilde this boy has triggered power of the Amulet of Alaria, please present the amulet my prince, she requested

Shinji merely nodded and pulled the amulet from underneath his tunic, much to the shock of all the nobles.

"As you know, only those of the royal line may wield one or more of the Asarian items, they would reject anyone else who would attempt to wield them." the adviser informed

The nobles murmured and nodded knowing that was true. Nothing else was said as everyone took their seats, with Shinji taking a seat near the head of the table reserved for royal family members and guests, with Elena and Cia sitting on his right and left, Cia on the left and Elena on his right. The servers brought the food in orderly fashion

Shinji himself was surprised that their food was the same as earth's, lots of various meats, and vegetables all freshly made and cooked. The nobles began conversing amongst each other, while a few in particular whispered about the newly discovered prince. Zelda took a seat across from her newly announced prince, and saw a most odd sight.

Both of the princesses of the Moors were attempting to feed him each sister shoving a their forks in his face it's as if they were each vying for his attention, all the while Shinji's thoughts drifted to earth

 _'I wonder how everyone is doing'_ thought Shinji thinking about his aunt while the princesses where shoving food in his mouth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV Geofront )

Palutena and Inferno, were engaged in heated battle, in the middle of the GeoFront. His demonic sword, her holy staff, clashing with ferocious intensity. Inferno fired off his dark hellfire, from his mouth, Palutena blocked with her blue shield.

Maleficent was busy picking off Inferno's Hidiacs one by one. Inferno summoned a much large Hidiac, to keep her occupied, of course. Sophitia herself dealt with hordes of Inferno's minions with apparent ease, but paced herself knowing the other Asarian warriors wouldn't be able to break through Inferno's fog barrier, so it was just, her queen herself and queen Maleficent

"Palutena, you disappoint me, Elysium holds you in such high esteem." taunted Inferno

In response that remark, the green haired woman attacked more viscously then before, exerting more energy than before.

"Surely you can do better! "

Palutena clashed more intensely ,parrying his strikes trying to gain the upper hand, Inferno was merely toying with the young queen, Meanwhile Maleficent herself was having a hard time with this latest Hidiac, it seemed to be brushing off her magic attacks like they were dust in the wind, it swiped at her with its massive claws, but she had the advantage in the air, the Elf Queen used her big wings to create a strong shockwave, rocking the creature but not bringing it down. Sophitia having cut through the remaining horde and went to assist the queen of the Moors.

"Your majesty , allow me to assist you!" she said slashing away at the arm of giant Hidiac

"Your assistance is most appreciated lady Sophitia." Maleficent replied taking off into the air again, her hands glowed with bright green flames, she put them together to create a giant fire ball and fired it directly giant behemoth, setting it on fire,

Then Sophitia came in sword charged with some flame of her own plunged it directly into the torso of Hidiac causing it to fall down dead. Then another two came in a took its place

Meanwhile Palutena and Inferno were still clashing with Palutena now gaining the upper hand, The two battled relentlessly, exchanging blows and energy attacks. Inferno, unleashed an intense heat wave attack driving the young queen to her knees.

"Is that it, Palutena? Is that all power you posses?" asked the dark lord "Or perhaps you exhausted much of your power during your battle with the fallen giant?"

Palutena just gritted her teeth. Yes, she may have exhausted most of her energy in that fight against the "Angel", but to think, Inferno had this much power.

"No matter. It makes things simpler for me to destroy you, and your dear nephew too." Inferno cackled making Palutena's eyes widen.

"What did you just…"

"Don't act surprised. I too sensed the power of one of the three Asarian items trigger on this world. Imagine my surprise when I sensed it was the offspring of your dear sister who discovered its power. Soon I shall have the power and his life!"

"He is out of your grasp Inferno! You will not have him!" Palutena growled standing up with renewed vigor.

She felt her power suddenly surge, spurred on by her desire to protect her nephew, she began clashing with Inferno once more, this time with anger and furious vengeance! Inferno, found himself on the defensive, being pushed back with every strike, Palutena finally broke through his guard and used a strong energy blast from her staff to blast him in the chest

"Argh!" he screamed in pain.

Palutena didn't stop there, she raised her staff again and shot out multiple shots from the top of her staff. Inferno fired a stream of fire Palutena defended with her shield and reflected the attack right back at him, the Asarian queen followed it up with another twirl around powered staff strike, sending the dark lord back down.

"This ends now!" Palutena growled preparing to deliver the final blow, powering her staff.

Seeing that he was beaten and horde already defeated, Inferno vanished in a torrent of fire. The fog all around them dissipated, leaving only scorched earth.

"He retreated, the coward." Maleficent snarled.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Sophitia asked as the troops that were trapped outside converged

Palutena merely sighed

"Yes, Sophitia. Inferno may have escaped for now, but we will meet again. And when do, we it will be the last time." she said surveying the area all around her, seeing the dead Hidiacs

"Burn the corpses, we cannot let the humans know what took place here."

"Yes, your majesty," one of the troops said

"Queen Maleficent, can you use your power to restore the green?" Palutena asked.

The horned woman said nothing. She merely twirled her fingers in a circular motion, an a wave of green mist coming from it, instantaneously the scorched earth became green and filled with life again.

Palutena herself just stared at the spot were Inferno vanished, silently growling, but composed herself. She other matters to attend to. Matters pertaining to one Gendo Ikari. Inferno may have escaped her wrath, but Gendo will not.

* * *

(NERV Cafeteria)

Most of the staff were hold up, under Asarian guard in the break room since it was one of the few larger rooms that accommodate the need to hold nearly the entire staff personnel inside, there were a few groups armed Section 2 personnel in the next room,

but they were no match for the battle hardened Asarian soldiers and were subdued very quickly .So other personnel along with Kouzo Fuyutsuki , Ritsuko Akagi, her assistant Maya, with Makoto Shigeru, Kaji, Misato, Asuka, Rei and the other personnel were held up for the last couple of hours.

"Excuse me, miss." Kaji said standing up thinking he could sweet talk the guard stationed there. "Can you tell us why exactly we're here, and what your intentions are? I'm sure we could talk about this peacefully, right?"

The guard there did not respond, just merely stood there spear in hand.

"Hey you dumb broad! Answer when someone is talking to you!" Asuka shouted, earning a sharp glare from the guard.

"Asuka, calm down. Remember, we've been overtaken by these other worldly women, who are armed and very dangerous." Kaji whispered "And these are just the soldiers, think about how powerful the green haired woman is."

But Asuka wouldn't calm down.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" shouted Asuka standing up and marching towards the guard, only for her to quickly raise her spear at Asuka's throat.

"Return to your place girl," the guard said activating her spear. Kaji came from behind the second child and pulled her away. With the annoyance gone, the guard deactivates her spear.

"Good move Kaji." Fuyutsuki spoke "The last thing we need is pilot Sohryu angering these-"

"Asarians! We are Asarians." said the guard, surprising Fuyutsuki a bit.

"Um, right thank you. If I may ask, why are you Asarians here? Are you here to invade and conquer our world? "asked the sub commander, while everyone else looked at her and wondered the same thing

Before the guard could reply Taki entered the room along with Benikage and Cassandra.

"No, we're not Sub commander Fuyutsuki. We have no intention of conquering your world." answered Taki, causing the sub commander to gasp in surprise

"You know who I am?" he asked getting a nod from her.

"Yes, now I would like for you to accompany me." Taki requested.

"You want me? Why?" he asked again.

"All will be revealed shortly, just know that your 'Commander' will be the only one here to face our Queen's judgment."

"Her judgment? What exactly did he do to warrant judgment?" asked Misato earning a fierce glare from the woman, hers was a lot more fiercer than the commander's.

Ignoring Misato for the moment, Taki continued

"The rest of your subordinates will remain here, under guard. As long as they remain cooperative, they will remain unharmed." assured the silent guard.

Seeing there was no alternative the old man nodded. "Very well."

"Hold on!" Asuka shouted "What about us?! What are you going to do with us? You dumb bim- "

Slice!

Asuka felt blood drip down her cheek as a shuriken whizzed past her, that came from no other than Benikage herself and nobody saw her move. The was that quick. Taki looked a bit miffed at her friend since she wanted to do that.

"That little girl…" Benikage said sternly "Was your only warning."

Misato sat a new fearful Asuka down on one of the nearby chairs, hoping to avoid anymore strife. These women meant business.

"I will have words with you two soon." Taki pointed at Misato and Asuka "Please follow me Sub commander."

Fuyutsuki merely nodded hoping to get answers and live through this. And if Gendo was truly going meet their Queen, seeing how powerful she was and most certainly not in a good mood, he did not envy Gendo in the slightest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back on Asario)

After a splendid dinner, the prince of Asario was escorted to his newly finished chambers, which looked exactly like his mother's except with more with gold and silver color, a large king sized bed, a large bath near the balcony, and large fountain in the center like his mothers room.

Shinji absent mindedly touching the necklace was hit with a vision of Earth and his aunt..

In the grip of his father choking her to death.

"No, no…" he whispered thinking that his aunt was in danger.

How could she be in danger? She was a powerful Queen. Shinji's mind already racing already with negative possibilities, it became too much to bear. For those reasons he left his room and looked for a way back to the bridge.

"Are you going somewhere, Prince?" Cia asked appearing from behind a support pillar startling the prince.

"Oh, Cia, you startled me!" sputtered Shinji, before recomposing himself, "B-But, yes. I'm going back to Earth."

"The world you came from? What may I ask be the reason?"

"I- I'm not certain, I just feel I have go to back." Shinji replied. Explaining the vision he had would be somewhat difficult.

"But didn't you tell my sister and I that you were mistreated by the mortals around you?" asked Cia.

"I was yes, but there are still people I care about down there, and I just feel something may happen to Aunt Palutena."

"What do you think may happen to the Queen?"

"I-I don't know… Something to do with my father, which is why I have to go to the bridge." he said urgently.

Before he could turn around and walk away Cia grabbed his arm, and smiled.

"You can take the castle entrance and get caught by the guards, or…" Cia trailed off right hand glowing and suddenly the two vanished and then reappeared at the gateway where Impa stood guard.

"How did you do that?" Shinji asked, astonished looking to see they were at the gateway already.

"Magic." Cia laughed. That explained nothing to poor Shinji. Nonetheless, Shinji approaches the gatekeeper, Impa.

"Excuse me, Ms Impa, we have a-"

"You wish to return to your world. Is that correct, my Prince?" Impa spoke, knowing it wasn't a question.

"How did you-" Shinji paused, already assuming that he shouldn't really be questions the strangeness of this world and its people. To them, it's simply mundane. "Yes. I can't explain why, but I think something might have happened to my aunt."

"Am I to assume that both Ladies Cia and Elena will accompany you?" asked the gate keeper causing Shinji to turn around and sure enough, Elena had appeared beside her sister.

"Their mother is on earth with Queen Palutena now. Perhaps you'll get to meet her."

"Right. Can you please open the bridge?" Shinji requested.

Without a word, Impa pulled the sword causing the bridge to light up, the young prince stepped forward a little afraid, since he wasn't as experienced as his aunt or Taki at traveling across an inter-dimensional bridge.

"Are you two coming with me?" he asked as Cia and Elena was behind him, and they both nodded.

"We've always wanted to see Earth." said Elena

Shinji stepped forward and immediately was pulled in, with Cia and Elena following.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back on earth with Fuyutsuki and Taki)

"You intended to stop him from the beginning?" Taki gasped pulling her hand away from the old man's head.

"I don't know how you know that, but, yes. I had every intention of stopping Ikari's scenario from within, but he played everything too close to the chest." he explained.

"He knew the Second Impact was going to happen, but didn't bother warn anyone. Which led to the state of this world, as you see now, Ms. Taki."

"And you also knew that Princess Yui would never have condoned it." said Taki.

Fuyutsuki chuckled at that, "Hehe, I always knew she was different. She was brilliant, but such an odd bird, always looking at the sky with a sense of longing in her eyes. To think, Yui was literally royalty all along, and by extension Shinji is too."

"Considering everything I've pulled from your mind and your Commander's mind, this could be beneficial to both our sides, Fuyutsuki. We can find away to release Princess Yui from the false giant, and in exchange your world will spared from the 'Angels' as you call them. Also Gendo Ikari will face judgment."

"Your Queen's judgment, I take it?"

"Yes. He will." Palutena answered, appearing at the doorway in all her glory with Maleficent and Sophitia flanking her.

Fuyutsuki himself wanted to bow in respect, but found himself unable to move. He stood in awe of her beauty. Yui herself was beautiful, but this Queen, her sister, was near stunning.

"Your Highness, this mortal, maybe able to be of use to us." Taki said gesturing to the man beside her. "He does not possess the same mindset as Gendo Ikari. In fact he was trying to stop his plans and those above him called SEELE, from the very beginning."

"Explain yourself, mortal." Palutena said, snapping the old man out of his stupor.

"Uh, y-yes, your Highness." Fuyutsuki stammered bowing respectfully "I never agreed with what Ikari was doing. He wanted to make himself a god to bring Yui back. And as for SEELE they see Instrumentality as a flawed way to make themselves immortal. So they opted to work together, but I believe they were going to betray each other in the end."

"I see, they intended to sacrifice your entire race to achieve false godhood." Palutena surmised putting her hand to her chin.

"Yes, and -"

"Your Highnesses, a message from our guard at the entrance!" said a panicked solider incoming, "The Prince has returned with the princesses of the Moors with him!"

"My Nephew here?! Why would he leave the safety of Asario?" Palutena whispered to herself

"Cia and Elena are here too?" Maleficent questioned in surprise "That's another surprise. I will send Daiva to greet them ahead of me. Just don't forget our arraignment, Taki if you will accompany me."

Maleficent walked out and Taki the latter bowing to her Queen before following the winged queen out.

"My Queen if I may ask, what arraignment does she mean?" asked Sophitia causing the green haired woman to sigh.

"An arranged marriage between her daughters and my nephew." Palutena answered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Gendo in a dark guarded area)

Gendo awoke a bit bloodied and with a bad headache, he found he was in a large empty room with arms still bounded. He remembered that woman in the red bodysuit Taki, forced herself into his mind, and learned all of his secrets.

Gendo didn't think of the possibility of other life in space other than the Angels. He didn't consider the possibility of aliens invading Earth of invading headquarters and overtaking him. But he had to admit the ships, the army, and the power they possessed were beyond anything he had ever seen.

 _'I must find a way to take possession of their army, their ships and technology to use for my own purposes. Perhaps if I kill their Queen, or make her submit to me._ ' thought Gendo still bound.

Suddenly, the door open to reveal a shapely young woman with short dark brown hair with, lopsided pigtails with a long, thin braid on the back of her head and she scars all over her face. Her eyes were a dazzling purple and she was wearing a dark green swimsuit type of attire similar to Poison Ivy from Batman TAS. But what was the most striking was her weapon was a bladed hula hoop. She wore a twisted smile on her face as she walked up to Gendo.

"If you're here to kill me, why don't you just get it over with then?" asked Gendo as the woman kept smirking.

"Because, I'm only providing a sample of your punishment. As much as I would like to torture you completely, my Queen wishes to deliver her own personal punishment on you. "said the woman.

"Your Queen is here?"

"Yes, but before we begin, do you want to know how I got these scars?" asked the woman still smiling showing her scarred face.

"No, but I know how you got this!" said Gendo before head butting the woman making her stumble back. Taking the chance Gendo headed for the door. The woman recovered and tossed her ring blade at the commander. Though it didn't hit him the sheer force it caused him to fall down. The woman chuckled as she walked up to him.

"Now, that was rude! Last I check, victims are suppose to have manners." said the woman kneeling down next to him, "Now that I think about it, my last victim was more behaved than you."

Gendo just glared at her.

"I guess I'll have teach you a lesson so can better follow in the poor dear's footsteps." she said but then looked up as if deep in thought. "Nah, I'm just going to cut you up with my blade." grinned the woman as she put her foot on Gendo's face.

"Oh dear, where are my manners. My name is Tira, one of Asario's interrogation experts."

"You will not break me!" Gendo snarled.

"That's what they all say." she laughed manically

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Gendo's being tortured Joker style, I decided to go with that instead, next chapter will be similar to gunman's also I might changing Shinji's harem up a little bit, to add probably Ivy or someone from Rumble Roses, or some girl from a random anime, Mortal Kombat, Marvel, DC or Star Wars (hint hint) you get the picture. Inferno will return sooner than later, along with another Soul Caliber character a big one(hint) also the woman in beginning is Hilde she may be opposed to Shinji for a time. A big thank you to Bandit Wolf for beta reading. Here are the top picks of the harem so far,

Emma Frost

Darth Talon

Sailor Mercury

Ivy

Kitana

Nyotengu

Aveil

Midna

Aura

What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by Bandit were wolf

* * *

Chapter nine

Shifting The Tide

"An arranged marriage?!" Sophitia asked in shock "Forgive my insolence my Queen, but why? he's so young."

Palutena sighed before turning to fully face her warrior and replied.

"Because among the nine realms and beyond, word has most likely gotten out about our fair kingdom having its first male heir in centuries. As most if not all of the other realms, allied, hostile, or netural are made up of entirely of female. As such other kingdoms and tribal worlds like the Mushroom kingdom, Twilight and the Gerudo tribe, will seek an arranged marriage with Shinji to either strengthen ties or create them." Palutena explained.

"I see, and with him being the only male the nobles from Asario will also seek a claim to the throne, by way of marriage through him. The prince is a very desirable target for all throughout the nine realms."

"Yes, if I know the noble's of both the Twilight World and the Mushroom World (That's what it's called in the Mario universe bear with me), they will want offer their daughters hands in marriage as well."

"So why is it that you've agreed on the marriage arrangement between the young prince and the princesses of the Moors? Just to strengthen ties between the kingdoms?"

"Possibly. My mother always told Maleficent that a male would be among us in over 100 years. I believe they both talked about some form of engagement with her daughters if it did happen, but mother wasn't sure if she was jesting or not. Maleficent at times can be playful and mischievous."

Both women looked down, deep in thought of the situation, but refocused their attention back to the matter at hand, and turned back to Fuyutsuki who had been listening in on their conversation but dared not to interrupt them.

"We'll worry about that shortly. Right now we need to focus our attention on Gendo Ikari." said the queen "Fuyutsuki! You have stood by his side for many years in this world. As such, you must have something we can use."

Fuyutsuki put a hand to his chin in thought, "I believe I do, your Majesty. What we need to do is get Gendo to make a Live confession, he's deceived many influential and powerful people of our world, into giving Nerv, specifically himself, support and resources on all fronts."

"In other words…" Palutena paused.

"We'll need to get him to make a full confession, but the problem is he's just too arrogant and conniving to admit any sort of wrong doing, no matter how much torture one of your subordinates put him through." Fuyutsuki finished, knowing his former student quite well since the day they met.

Both Palutena and Sophitia had their eyes closed mulling over this information, then an idea sparked in Palutena's mind.

"Not to worry, Kouzo Fuyutsuki. We might have a way after all." Palutena smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Shinji, Cia and Elena)

The trio of Cia, Elena and Shinji arrived on Earth, right smack dab at the front entrance of Nerv HQ. Shinji didn't know if it was good aim, or luck but he didn't question the why. He was just grateful they were here, and he hoped no one was hurt.

Upon entering they were greeted by Maleficent's servant Davia, who appeared in her crow form then changed into her young girl form which shocked Shinji, and wondered what other creatures existed on Moors. They were taken to the GeoFront area where Maleficent would be waiting for them, since she wanted to meet the boy personally.

"Wow! look at this place, sister! It's just like the fields of home!" Elena gasped the large green field and the vast lake of water nearby.

"Indeed it is sister, but why would the humans want to hide this place underground?" Cia asked seeing how vast and green this area was.

"Your realm sounds like a place I'd like to visit, if its anything like here." Shinji said.

"You should, our realm is much more vast and beautiful then this squalor place." a woman's voice echoed from above.

Shinji looked around for the source of the voice, sure enough a winged figured landed in front of the trio. She had pale skin, small elven ears, long brown hair, large horns, and green eyes, and wore a long black dress.

"Mother!" both Cia and Elena greeted in unison

"Mother? You're their mother?" Shinji questioned in surprise looking at the horned woman.

Smiling she replied with a nod.

"Yes, I am Maleficent, Sovereign Queen of the forest realm Moors!" announced Maleficent.

"Oh, Your Highness, I am-" Shinji started to say

"Shinji Ikari. Son of Yui, grandson of Elysium, and first born male to Asario in centuries correct?" Maleficent asked inspecting at him closely

"Uh, yes, your Majesty." he answered bowing in respect.

Maleficent moved closer to the prince, her tall frame overshadowing his, and like her daughters she began caressing his face, and body.

"Hmm... you're thinner than I expected. The mortals of this world must have not fed you well enough." the horned woman mused feeling all around his body.

"Mother!" both Cia and Elena whined, not liking how their mother was touching the prince.

"And you two should still be on Asario! Why have you come here?" their mother demanded.

Elena cleared her throat to answer her mother.

"Well, we met the prince back on Asario while we were training. He told us he came from this world, and we were curious about what Earth was like, mother." Elena answered feebly

"And you, mother? Why have you ventured from home?" Cia asked

"The reason I came here was to assist Palutena at the request of Asario's gatekeeper, since it was foolish of her to leave Asario without its ruler. Learn from Palutena's haste my daughters, do not leave the kingdom unattended for any reason."

Maleficent continued to caress Shinji's face looking into his eyes. In them she saw he endured countless hardships, and life altering tragedies, yet he had an inner strength buried within him just waiting to surface.

"Taki had informed me of what your life was like on this mortal realm. I can see in your eyes, you have endured much pain for one so young."

"I...your M-Majesty…" Shinji stammered blushing with Maleficent touching him still.

"You also have great potential, young one. My magic tells me this, with the right push you may yet make a fine king and husband to-"

"Husband!" both Elena and Cia gasped in shock.

"Husband?!" Shinji also gasped.

"Yes to both Elena and Cia."

All three children just stared at the horned woman in shock, who just smiled.

"My Lady, please excuse the interruption." Daiva spoke up from behind, "Lady Palutena seeks your assistance."

Frowning at her servants interruption, she gave a side glare and replied, "Did she say as to why, Davia?"

"Its regarding the one they call 'Commander'." Daiva said cowering a bit from her queen's gaze.

"My father?!" Shinji exclaimed wondering what could he have done, slightly forgetting what Maleficent said.

"The arrogant mortal who seeks to be a god?" Maleficent asked, "What about him?"

"What?!" Shinji gasped "My father wants to be a god?!"

Maleficent glanced down, at the prince in surprise.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Shinji asked, wondering what did they know that he didn't. Why would his father, in all negative light, want to become a god?

"Come, we shall find out together."

"Mother, wait!" Cia cried shaking off her shock "You said husband? Is Prince Shinji to become a husband, to us?!"

At this Maleficent merely chuckled.

"Yes my darling Cia, he is to become husband to you. And your sister!" the horned Queen declared.

"Prince Shinji, my h-husband…" Elena stammered blushing "It's so sudden, Mother. This is so unexpected."

"Cia's reaction was different, she hugged Shinji from behind excitedly, with hearts in her eyes.

"Oi, I'm going to be a wife, your future wife Yay!" Cia cheered bouncing up and down pressing her bust against Shinji's back.

"Me too! Me too!" Elena chimed, not wanting to lose to her sister.

Poor Shinji was just shell shocked at this, while Maleficent just laughed in amusement.

"There will be more of that later, come along, we must see what your Aunt requires, Young Prince."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV Cafeteria)

"Ughhh, how long do these invaders intend to keep us hostage?" Ritsuko Akagi complained.

"What I'm wondering is why haven't they killed us yet, Ma'am? With their firepower they could wipe us out with ease." Maya inputted, nervously.

"Maybe they want to keep us as insurance in case the UN or the JSSDF tries something." Makoto said, huddled next to Shiguru.

"Do they even know what's going on?" Shiguru asked. "It's hard to miss a light shooting down from the sky and ships coming from them. Surely a civilian could've gotten a video of the event."

Elsewhere a certain military Otaku sneezed (that one was for Gunman).

"Any in event, I'm wondering what that woman in red did with Shinji, and what did she mean when the commander would face judgment?" Misato asked, worried about both father and son Ikari, Shinji even more so.

"Better him than us Misato." Kaji said from his spot, "You saw how their Queen obliterated the angel. I don't want to think what she can do to us"

"For once I agree with you Kaji." Ritsuko said "I don't even want to think how strong these other women are."

While the adults were conversing, the First and Second Children were sitting in the corner table quietly.

Asuka's cheek had been bandaged from the cut from earlier on. She glared at the guard at the entrance who seemed oblivious to it. Rei, on the other hand, had been feeling very strange ever since these Asarians arrived. She felt a connection to them in some way she could not explain and the longer they remained here the stronger it got, but amid these thoughts, Shinji stood out among them. Where was he now? Was he on their world, and was he safe?

Those thoughts were cut short when the same dark haired woman in a red form fitting bodysuit along with a long with a long blonde haired woman wearing a Greek style dress, with a sword and shield strapped to her back walked into the room. Her eyes immediately landed on the first child.

"Is that her, Taki?" she asked the woman in red next to her.

"Yes Sophitia, that's the one. You there!" Taki pointed at Rei Ayanami which caused everyone to look in her direction.

"Me?" Rei answered standing up.

Taki and Sophitia walked up to the first child. Rei, along with the female staff for some reason couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how beautiful and well toned their bodies were, and of course, Kaji and the other males couldn't help but gawk.

"Who are you? Why are your people here?" Rei asked in curiosity.

"I am Taki, Silent Guard and assassin of Asario." Taki introduced.

"And I am Sophitia, head of the royal guard of Asario, and guard to the current Queen." Sophitia added

"I am -" Rei started to say, but was cut off.

"Rei Ayanami, the First Child, correct?" Taki asked, then glanced at the red head, "And you are, Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child."

"Hmph! Well, look at that, you Asarians know who I am." Asuka said, smugly. "Then you must know how great I am."

"Not quite, child. You screamed your name out several times, as you were being pulled out of the red giant." Sophitia chuckled, remembering Lyn had a hard time with her task.

Everyone, sans the guard, Rei, Taki, and a bemused Asuka, snickered, knowing the Second Child would do something like that, announce her name for all to hear.

"As for why we're here, we are here searching for our long lost Princess." Taki answered.

The staff began murmuring to themselves, specifically the ladies (well, except Rei), one of them was possibly their princess. Asuka on the other hand.

"Me?!" the German girl gasped, almost ecstatic.

This one comment turned the heads of all the occupants in the room, the guard and the First Child included. It took everything Taki, Sophitia, and the guard, had to maintain straight faces. Of course, Rei herself had no trouble, as she just settled for staring at her comrade oddly, while everyone else gave a "are you kidding look?"

"What?" Asuka asked, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Sophitia, I do not think she is jesting." Taki murmured

"I agree, Taki. She really believes that she is the Princess."

"Aren't I?"

"Thank Alaria you are not, brat. And neither are any of the women in this room for that matter." said Taki.

Misato and the rest of the command staff breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they needed was the Second Child's ego to get even bigger at the thought of her being royalty, although they wouldn't mind being royalty either.

"If Asuka or any of us girls here aren't your Princess, then who is?" Maya asked.

"Her name is Yui, sister to Palutena " Sophitia announced.

"Yui? As in Yui Ikari? The commander's wife and Shinji's mother?! " Ritsuko gasped in shock.

"She was a Princess?" Misato also gasped "That could only, mean..."

"THAT IDIOT SHINJI IS A PRINCE?! HAHAHA!" Asuka laughed.

Taki's response to that was instantaneous, she quickly unsheathed her sword and pointed straight at her throat.

"Never insult our Prince in my presence! I am an Assassin, and I can kill you several different ways and not leave a trace. You'd do well to remember that I will not tolerate any insults towards him or any member of the royal family." she growled "So mind your tongue girl."

To prove her point, Taki slashed at the front of her suit then sheathed her sword, Asuka looked down, and saw two cut marks on her abdomen. The sight alone was enough to make her collapse to her rear, nearly catatonic.

"Now then that's been establish, please accompany us, Rei. Our Queen wishes to see you." Sophitia addressing Rei.

Rei merely nodded, and followed the two Asarian women.

Asuka on the other hand growled in fury in being humiliated for third time. She took a napkin dispenser from the nearby table and hurled it at Taki. However Taki, sensing it, unsheathed her sword, and sliced through it with ease, then charged up her sword with lightning and swung it horizontally creating a shock wave, sending the second child crashing into the tables. Thankfully, it didn't kill her, and it was enough to knock her out.

"Anyone else?" Taki asked simply.

Everyone of the Nerv staff shook their heads no, after seeing what Taki had just done, they opted to sit quietly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hmm, your plan is feasible Palutena, but is it wise to put yourself at risk? You're still exhausted from your previous battles."

Palutena sighed and replied.

"I know, Maleficent, but I've come too far and risked so much to stop now."

"Stubborn, headstrong, and determined. It's as if I'm speaking to your mother, for she said the exact same words during her battle with the Demon king Fyrus."

"I will be fine as long as your magic, forces him to speak the truth for all to hear."

"It'll do more than that, I assure you. It will force him to reveal his true self." said the winged elf.

"Your Highness." Fuyutsuki walked up with two techies flanking him, "We've finished setting up. As soon as Gendo wakes up, we'll be ready to begin recording."

"Since I am unfamiliar with your worlds technology, I need your word. Are you certain, your subordinates and the rest of your world will know of his crimes?"

"Yes, while I myself am not up to standards with today's current recording cameras, but I'm confident it should work with the older model video cameras that I'm familiar with." Fuyutsuki assured

"Very well, let us proceed." the Queen said walking into Gendo's dark office with Maleficent following in.

' _This should be quite entertaining'_ thought Maleficent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo awoke, groaning in pain after his meeting with Tira. While it was only hours, it felt like dog years enduring such torture at her hands. Every cut she made on his skin felt like he was being hacked with a machete. Tira only stopped when he finally passed out.

Now he was here in...his dark office, only difference was his desk wasn't in front of the massive window, but someone else was. It was the green haired woman from before, presumably their Queen. She just stood there without her staff, and shield, not that she needed them at the moment.

"You're awake. Good. I was afraid that Tira might have killed you…" Palutena said her back turned to him looking out into the GeoFront.

Gendo said nothing just staggered to his feet, unaware of the strange green dust in the air that he just inhaled.

"Forgive me. We have not been properly introduced. I am Palutena, Queen of Asario, protector of the nine realms, daughter of Elysium, and sister of Yui! And you, her poor choice of a husband, are Gendo Ikari. Commander of NERV and genocidal monster."

Gendo felt a strange a sensation within him take over. He growled as he rushed towards the woman, grabbing her arms spinning her around restraining her with his left arm around her waist, his whole left arm around her throat.

"You will submit to me, your Highness!" Gendo growled.

"An Asarian Queen, does not submit. Least of all to one who would destroy all that live, all that will live, just because you believe it's what Yui would want."

"I don't owe you any explanation, I am beyond you!"

"All you are is vile mortal, who care nothing for others. Yui cared for all living things. As it stands you are my prisoner and you will face Asarian judgment."

"I am in control here woman!"Gendo exclaimed tightening his grip.

"Are you?"

"I could snap your neck in two, consequences be damned!"

"I'm sure Yui, would love to see that. Killing her defenseless and unarmed sister, just to prove how brave and strong you are."

"I will kill you, I will take your power and your throne!" Gendo snarled, obsessively.

At this instant Palutena started to feel weakened, but still kept up her plan.

"What about Shinji? You took his mother from him, now you intend to take me from him as well?"

"He is of no use to me anymore. I would have killed him myself when I had the chance! All that matters is my scenario!" he replied, filled with rage.

"A scenario of genocide, to destroy all that lives, just to reunite with Yui."

"IT WILL HAPPEN! WE'LL BE TOGETHER! JUST AS IT WAS MEANT TO BE!" Gendo roared.

"What of my nephew Shinji?"

"What about him?" Gendo callously asked.

"He is your son, Yui's son. Didn't you want him?"

"I… never wanted him. I never wanted children… all he did was take Yui's affection from me. She was mine and mine only!"

Palutena eyed the shadows closely while under his grip and heard a growl from the opposite end, unbeknownst to Gendo.

"But that's not all of it, is it Gendo?"

What do you mean?"

"You set up my nephew to be weak, miserable, yearning for any sort of love and affection. You set him up to be controlled by you so when the time came to bring about your desired Third Impact, he would do anything to get his mother back. Even if it meant taking his own life."

Gendo paused. "What of it…?" he asked.

"He was a necessity to you. My sister would be disgusted with you, because she loved all things that lived, while you hate things that live."

"Yui will be made to see things my way… Everything I've done is for her!"

Palutena knew she couldn't keep this up long, she was feeling his grip, already and the fatigue from her battles with Inferno and the fallen giants were catching up to her.

"Was it? You perceive her to be something that she is not, nor she will ever be. You desecrate her memory with your selfishness! It blinds you to the truth inside. It is just as well Shinji was not raised by you, for you are unworthy of him and unworthy of my sister!"

"HE IS NOTHING! The Third Child is expendable, disposable! Just like the Second Child, and the faulty clone of Lilith!" he shouted.

"Rei Ayanami, who you created to bring about your Third Impact." Palutena stated.

"A means to an end! My tool, my doll! That's all she is! No one will stop me from getting my Yui back!" Gendo declared.

"You overestimate yourself." Palutena said spreading her wings sending Gendo to the opposite wall.

Gendo groaned in pain again feeling the effects of Tira's earlier torture, as blood seeped out of his arms and torso.

"You… you deceived me!"

Palutena coughed a bit and replied, "Of course, did you really think you could stand against an Asarian? let alone a daughter of Elysium."

"Then why did make me believe I had the upper hand?"

"Because I wanted you to confess your crimes." Palutena said simply, "You deceived your world, your own kind, and now they know."

As if on cue two automatic video cameras and microphones emerged from the shadows, the doors suddenly opened and Fuyutsuki walked in with his arms behind his back and a neutral expression on his face.

"Fuyutsuki!" Gendo gasped.

"I was never with you from the beginning, Ikari. I was looking for a way to stop you from carrying out your madness."

"Why…?" Gendo muttered, feeling controlled anger towards this betrayal of his former teacher and second-in-command.

"Because, I loved Yui. I loved her very much and I knew she would NEVER condone what you have done and were planning to do." Fuyutsuki stated.

"Well said mortal. And it also helps to have a little bit of magical assistance from the darkness, isn't that right, Maleficent?"

On cue the horned woman appeared from the darkness with a smirk on her face, and her eyes glowing green.

"Now, your world will know, and they will watch as you are executed for crimes."

"Executed? By you?" the man asked struggling to get up.

"While myself, Maleficent and any of my warriors are more than capable of carrying out your sentence, I am merely your judge and jury, there will be another to be your executioner."

Just then a contingent of guards with Sophitia, Cassandra, and Benikage came into room and restrained Gendo.

"Take him back to Tira." Palutena simply ordered.

They nodded and Cassandra and Benikage dragged the man away kicking and screaming. "Damn you! Damn you all! Release me!"

"Are you well my Queen?" asked Sophitia in concern seeing her fatigued.

"Yes, Sophitia, I just need to rest. I have exhausted much of my energies since I've been here." the Queen replied moving next to her.

"Then allow me to take over for now Palutena, I'll see to things here." Maleficent offered

Before Palutena could give her thanks, she clutched her chest as if sensing a disturbance, not just her, but Maleficent, Sophitia and Benikage, all felt a ..distress. Sadness, one of their own was distressed, it didn't seem like it was her warriors or the queen of the Moors. Some Asarians can specifically the royal family members can feel the emotions of others no matter how far they are. So the Queen's only explanation could be.

"Shinji." she said, feeling his distress grow stronger.

* * *

Shinji had tears in his eyes at hearing his father's words. He knew that his father had no love for him. He outright hated him. He never wanted him. Gendo had set him up to fail, to kill himself... it was too much to bear. His tears, landed on the emblem and unbeknownst to him it sent a out a wave of invisible energy that expanded throughout NERV HQ and beyond Earth, beyond Asario.

The first to sense it was Zelda, along with the gate keeper Impa, who felt a tear come from her eye from such sadness, and they weren't the only ones.

"Ivy, did you feel that?" Noble Rose asked.

"Yes I did, Noble Rose. This distress, this sadness…" the busty woman replied.

"Do you-"

"It's the Prince. It's coming from Prince Shinji. I can feel it. He's in pain… terrible pain." she rasped.

Unknown to the two shadow guards, a single tear fell, from the closed eye of Elysium, as if also sensing Shinji's pain.

* * *

(Mushroom World AKA Mushroom Kingdom)

On a world similar to Asario, a well endowed young woman with long brown hair brown eyes, with a well developed body figure, wearing pure white silk, covering the most necessary parts of her. The limbs were covered with a long white veil surrounding her entire body, she Looked up at the sky and put a hand to her chest, as if sensing a disturbance somewhere.

Another young woman, with short blue hair and blue eyes, a golden tiara around her forehead, she wore a sailor fuku with a blue miniskirt, long white gloves that reached to her elbows, wearing knee length blue boots appeared behind her, clutching her chest as if feeling the same thing."

"Uzume…" she addressed, "Did you feel that?"

"I did, Mercury. such pain… such sorrow." Uzume replied.

"Who could it be?" Mercury asked feeling it herself

"I don't know, but it's so strong. I've never felt anything like it."

"Come on, let's talk to Princess Peach. Maybe she knows what's happened." Mercury said

"Alright." Uzume replied

A green pipe, appeared right behind the pair and they both jumped right in. (A/N Yes it's the green pipe from Super Mario, did you think I wouldn't put it in? )

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A Volcanic World Kazor(Look up Kazor in Star Wars wiki)

A young woman stood on the hillside of near a village, she had long black hair, brown eyes, she had a voluptuous body she wore a white Kunoichi top, with a red short skirt, with thigh high socks and black Japanese style heel boots. Her name was Momiji of the fire world Kazor. She had her eyes closed in deep meditation, then an image of a crying boy appeared in her mind. She opened her eyes

"What is this I'm sensing? Who is this I'm seeing? Could it be from Asario? No, an Asarian ...male?" she asked aloud standing up.

"I must speak with chief Talon, about this." she said peering down at her village, which seemed mostly made of stone and steel.

She then vanished in a swirl of fire, then reappeared in front of a large two story stone shaped house. Momiji walked up the steps, sucking up a breath she opened the doors to a vast room, to a single occupant and the opposite end.

She was shapely, she had bright red skin two long tentacles coming from her head, with tribal markings tattooed over her body, she wore a strapless black bra, long black gloved gauntlets, swimsuit bottoms with a long black loin cloth in the front, with thigh high boots. And she had dazzling yellow eyes, that seemed to be closed in meditation. Her name was Talon leader of Kazor.

Momiji cautiously entered closing the doors behind her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Elsewhere )

High in the canyons of a distant desert world, an attractive shapely woman with long platinum blond-hair wearing an skin tight shiny black outfit with, white fur covering her arms, claws at the tips of her fingers. She was called Black Cat, an expert tracker and warrior of the Gerudo, tribe. She looked into the air as if trying locate something while clutching her chest.

"What is this feeling? Who is it from?" Black Cat mused.

The winds blew upward, as if trying to tell her which direction to look.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Twilight World)

In a world mixed in with light and dark clouds (Twilight Realm from LOZ Twilight Princess) A young woman wearing a blue swimsuit leotard (Kitana MK2 costume). With matching knee high boots and long gloves and a headband and a mask covering the bottom half of her face, stared into the sky as if sensing something from far away.

 _'What is this I feel? Someone is in pain…_ ' she thought looking at the sky.

Then someone wearing the same outfit which was colored magenta, walked up to her, her dark hair was shorter than her counterparts, with dazzling yellow eyes, and a mask covered the lower half of her face.

"Kitana." the woman addressed, "You sensed it too, didn't you?"

"I did Mileena, someone far away is in pain." Kitana replied.

"Chief Midna wants to see us immediately." Mileena said, "You know how she gets when she's kept waiting."

"Then let's not keep her waiting. Maybe she feels what we're sensing as well and could provide some insight."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back with Shinji)

Cia, and Elena with Taki, walked into the room and saw their future husband's distress and tears and were quick to comfort him as he sobbed uncontrollably with his forehead against the wall, but before they got near him the emblem around his neck glowed and he vanished into a flash of light.

"What? Where did he go?!" Cia shouted.

"Huh? How did he do that?" Elena gasped

"It's one of the abilities of the emblem the Prince carries around his neck." Taki explained, feeling her heart go out to her Prince for his father's callousness.

"Where could my future betrothed have gone? Cia asked.

"He's my betrothed too, sister!" snapped Elena.

"I no longer sense his presence here, perhaps he could have returned to Asario or maybe he's still on Earth."

"We must find him! the poor boy, we have to help him!"

"I agree sister, let's not delay."

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: In case I haven't made it clear enough, here are the choices for Shinji's Harem: Black Cat, Ivy, Sailor Mercury, Kitana Momijii((maybe even Darth Talon), and Uzume, with Rei, Elena and Cia. The rest of other choices will be future harem stories(Ideas are welcomed). Basically the girls all sensed Shinji's distress and sadness thanks to the amulet's power amplifying it and soon they will gather to Asario or earth to help him. I have someone in mind for Gendo's executioner, it maybe be a he or a she, depends on suggestions or possibly it being Dragoness Evil Rose. Next Chapter Elena, Cia and possibly Rei will go and comfort Shinji(possible lime), if he's still on earth or I make him go back to Asario whichever fits, meanwhile SEELE may strike a deal with the devil, maybe. Thank you to Bandit Were Wolf for beta reading Reviews please and be cool

(Extended Scene)

"AHHH!" Gendo shouted in pain as he was strung up, with Tira cutting him with her sharp nails.

"I love it when they scream. Makes my duty all the more enjoyable." Tira cackled

"You will pay for this!" Gendo growled out

"Really? how exactly am I going pay mortal?" Tira laughed "Your base is under Asarian occupation, your subordinates are our prisoners and your false giants are useless. Where is my disadvantage?"

Tira then cut the man up more, making him scream much louder then before. His screams echoed through the room.

"Ughh," Gendo breathed out feeling the indescribable pain

"You know this may seem difficult to believe, but I'm actually being merciful right now. All this can stop if you just confess your wrong doings to your world. Seeking to destroy all living things to bring Princess Yui back life, is something even I cannot condone."

Gendo glared up at Tira defiant,

I am ..only doing what is necessary, for-"

"Why do you lie? I do detest liars, Taki told me everything, while I did not know Princess Yui personally, but I knew she had a zest for life, she cherished all life, big and small, I so look forward to watching my Queen pass judgement upon you."

"I am beyond your Quee- Argh!"

Gendo didn't get to finish that sentence, because Tira raked his upper and lower body slowly, relishing in his screams.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Argh!"

It was then that two guards entered the room and Informed Tira that Gendo was to be brought to Palutena, making the girl pout briefly but nodded. The grim commander was already slipping into unconscious due to the extreme pain Tira inflicted upon him. The two guards unhooked Gendo from his bonds and proceeded to drag him out. Tira whispered into his ear.

"I do hope the Queen lets you live , So I can make you scream again." She whispered


	10. Chapter 10

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by bandit were wolf

* * *

Chapter 10

Healing the heartache

(14 years ago)

 _Yui Ikari, was seen sitting on a park bench, with her four year old son Shinji sleeping contently on her lap. She stroked her son's hair, as she looked at the clear skies above her, with a sense of longing. Yui looked down at her son again smiling._

 _'My beautiful boy, the first male heir of Asario , you don't yet know of the great heritage you now carry, or the destinies that await you.' she whispered_

 _'Because of Inferno's curse, I have been stranded here on this world for over twenty years. He brought me down here out of spite, and I was foolish to fight him, with my limited power, even at his weakest he still managed to overpower me, or maybe because I couldn't unlock the Amulet of Alaria's true power and he knew it." she said touching the necklace around her neck.'_

 _'I can't even call Impa, to open the bridge no matter how hard I yell… Mother, Palutena, I am so sorry, I ventured out the gates.' Yui lamented looking into the sky. Then she peered back to Shinji._

 _'I've been working on the Eva Project, not just as means to combat the Angels so you won't have to, but to open the way the home for us. Others like Gendo and SEELE would use my work to make themselves immortal or worse, inadvertently open the way to Asario or the other nine realms.'_

 _Shinji just shifted a bit in her lap._

 _'I cannot let that happen, I won't." Yui stated looking down at her son._

 _'The Second impact made this world a living hell, SEELE made this world into more of a living hell, and Gendo intends to make you live in it. As your mother and a daughter of Elysium I can't allow that. Asario, is your true home my Shinji.'_

 _Shinji merely mumble his sleep,_

 _'I can only hope and pray to Alaria that my work bears fruit, and that we'll be able to return home together, my beautiful boy. My little prince.' Yui finished kissing his temple_

(Present day)

A distraught Shinji Ikari, Third child, Evangelion pilot and recently discovered Prince of Asario, suddenly found himself in front of Misato's apartment. Fortunately for him the area was deserted, he walked on inside his face still stained with tears after the heartbreaking revelation that his father never loved him.

After everything he was put through, all the battles, and hell he went through, he was never going to get his father's approval. Moreover, he was willing to sacrifice him and what's left of humanity to get his mother back.

Shinji was just a tool, a slave to him. In all but name he was just a slave to everyone. Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, etc. He solemnly headed up to the top floor. Entering the code to open the door, and walked into the messy apartment, and locked himself in his old room and began to cry again.

"W-w-why did I leave Asario? There I'm a Prince. Here, on Earth, I'm a slave. A servant a disposable tool" Shinji sobbed "This world and everyone in it, has caused me nothing but pain and suffering, no matter what I do."

Once again unbeknownst to Shinji, his sadness and despair once again radiated from his entire being, this time though, he was being watched through his window, though not by an Asarian but another, from another world, a long dark haired girl from Krazor, Momiji.

"His sadness, is so strong, what terrible tragedy was done to cause him such pain?" Momiji asked clutching her chest.

Little did Momiji know she wasn't the only one who was curious, a shapely figure clad in a dark blue swimsuit, with a blue mask covering the lower half of her face, hiding in the lower building a few blocks down cloaked in an invisible silhouette

"This is where its coming from, such pain such sorrow." Kitana mused before glancing to the side noticing Momiji and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Then a flash of purple light appeared in front of the building Shinji entered, the light dissipated to reveal two princesses of the Moors and an Asarian tracker, Benikage, Cia and Elena.

"An Asarian, and the princesses of the Moors here?! This is getting more interesting." Kitana said slinking back into the shadows

"This is it, this is the where the prince's distress is resonating, so he must be here." Elena said looking up at the large apartment building.

"Prince Shinji lived in this squalor?" Cia asked in mild disgust.

"Yes, according to Taki, the Prince was treated like a like a common servant, his 'guardian' and that red headed child, they made him do all of the chores and cook their meals." Benikage informed the pair.

"Dreadful." both girls said in unison.

"Indeed," Benikage replied, glancing around the vacant area as if sensing another presence.

"What is it?" Elena asked

"We are not alone Princesses. I sense we're being watched." Benikage cautiously said.

"Could it be Inferno or his minions?" Cia asked looking around.

"No, his evil aura would have surrounded us now. So he must be still weakened from his last encounter with Queen Palutena. This is another presence altogether." the dark haired woman explained

"Who or what could it be then?"

"I'll find out, go ahead and find the Prince, I will search the area." Benikage said.

"Wait. If Prince Shinji is here, then where is his trail Asarian? How are we supposed to-" Cia was about to say until Benikage placed her hand on the ground, the ground glowed red, revealing a blue trail leading all the way inside the complex.

"You have your trail my Princess." Benikage said before vanishing a puff of smoke.

The two princesses entered the apartment, once again amazed by its size, the sisters continued onward following the trial, but rather than take the stairs or the elevator which was a strange contraption which did not exist on their world.

Cia took a different approach. Putting a hand on her Elena's shoulder and teleported, vanishing in a purple light, then reappeared to the top level. Fortunately enough, they were still on the trail, where it led to a door at the far end were the trail ended. Elena felt a tear come from her eye, from what she was feeling, as she got closer. Cia, used her magic to open the door to the messy, beer smelling apartment.

"This place is disgusting! Its more foul smelling the swamps of Saruia!" Cia shrieked out loud.

"Agreed, sister. To think the Prince lived here." Elena said, covering her nose going deeper before hearing sniffling and sobbing coming from the opposite doorway on the far end of hallway.

The bikini clad girl shuffled silently towards the door carefully sliding it open, she saw him and gasped. Shinji looked like someone had just ripped his heart in half and shattered his soul. He looked weak, helpless. It felt wrong to both princesses, to see a kind soul like him, torn down like this.

"Prince Shinji." Elena said softly getting his attention, causing him look up his eyes still puffy and red with tears.

"E-E -Elena, C-C-C-Cia? W-What are you doing here? H-how did you find me?" he stuttered.

"We were worried about you. You suddenly disappeared after your father-"

"Please, don't call him that!" Shinji snapped tears in eyes still evident, "He's n-not my father, he's not he never wanted to be…"

"Forgive me." Elena apologized sitting on the bed on his right, while her sister sat on his left.

"No, I'm sorry. Especially now that you're ...seeing ...me ...like this… It's probably unfitting for an Asarian Prince who's supposed to be your husband."

"No, its alright, we understand." Cia assured moving behind him wrapping her arms around him in a comforting fashion pressing her breast against his back, "You had been hurt, like no living being should ever have been hurt."

Elena followed suit embracing him from his side with her whole petite frame putting her head on his shoulder.

Shinji started to feel warm inside, the feelings of grief, worthlessness, sadness, and loneliness were being washed away, his tears were slowly stopping, as the prince let himself melt into the embraces of Moors Princesses.

An idea suddenly sparked Cia's mind and mischievously smirked, she proceed pull down her top with one arm releasing her round mocha mounds pressing them firmly against his back. Instantaneously Shinji's head shot up.

"C-Cia…" Shinji stuttered a faint blush creeping on his cheeks

"Shh, my husband to be, I am here to comfort you, and what better way than do it then with my bare body." Cia said sultrily pulling down the rest of her outfit exposing her bare body

"Cia!" Elena gasped in anger at her sister's daring ploy.

"Come now sister, we've both seen the mating habits of other worlds, and if mother's information is accurate, males will become weak when women come on to them." her sister explained.

Shinji swallowed hard, her breast started to feel good on his back, his body began to heat up even more, he couldn't move either because Elena was still clinging to his side still thankfully clothed but barely, or because Cia held onto him tightly with her now naked body.

"Don't resist, you feel it too don't you prince?"

"I-I..."

Not wanting to be outdone by her sister Elena stripped off bikini like outfit, and embraced him wholly causing him to topple onto the bed with Cia still behind him

"Now you're getting it sister, but there is still a problem." Cia slightly frowned.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"The Prince is still clothed." She answered using her magic to strip away his tunic "Much better."

Shinji's breath hitched in this throat, he couldn't deny how sexy they both took his left side while Elena took Shinji's right caressing his body while pressing their soft bodies against his, the boy was becoming excited no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"Don't fight it prince, accept, it." Cia said turning his face towards her, causing him to look deep into her eyes.

"You... I... Cia, Elena…" Shinji stammered looking in back and forth in between them. Shinji could no longer contain himself and gently caressed against Elena's flesh, causing her moan, Cia pressed herself further onto Shinji's body.

"This my husband to be is only the beginning." Cia whispered rubbing her breast onto his body sensing that he was enjoying it.

This went on for another ten minutes until...

 **Crash!**

"Huh?

"Were you two followed?" asked Shinji, slightly relived that they've stopped.

"Only by one of the Asarian trackers. The rest stayed behind at Nerv with your aunt and our mother." Elena answered.

Shinji sighed.

"Then it must be Pen-Pen, he must be hungry." Shinji guessed getting up from between the two voluptuous princesses much to their dismay.

"Pen-Pen?" the two princesses asked.

"My guardian's stupid penguin animal."

Shinji got dressed back in his tunic, he went out to the kitchen to get Pen-Pen's food, he thought to make something for the princesses as a way of saying thank you, for making him somewhat feel better and briefly forgetting what made him so sad. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw to his surprise the penguin was still asleep in his box.

"If Pen-Pen is still asleep, then what could have-"

"So you're the Asarian Prince." a voice said from the darkness.

"Huh? Who's there?" Shinji asked looking around.

A dark circle materialized on the floor and a shapely dark haired masked woman wearing a dark blue swimsuit with black band around her waist, with long matching gloves, headband and long boots appeared in front of a startled Shinji.

"W-w-who are you?" Shinji asked startled backing up into the wall.

The woman stepped slowly closer to the prince, being careful not to scare him.

"Are you another Asarian?" he asked getting a chuckle from her.

"That's humorous, no one has ever thought me an Asarian before." she said.

"Then if you're not Asarian, then are you from the Moors?"

"No she isn't." Cia said from the side, coming out of the room hearing the commotion with Elena, both thankfully clothed.

"She's a Twilight Dweller from the Twilight Realm." said Elena.

"The Twilight World?"

"Yes, shadow dwellers said to have descended from ancient light dwellers who angered their gods and were cast into a veil between the light and the dark." Cia explained.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kitana." she introduced bowing theatrically "And I wanted to meet the rumored Prince of Asario."

"That's me." Shinji answered "What do you want with me?"

Kitana stepped closer to the boy examining him further and smirked under her mask and answered.

"Myself, my leader along with the rest of my people sensed your despair, your sadness. It was reminiscent of the despair my ancestors felt when they were cast into darkness." Kitana said.

"I know how that feels." said Shinji

"Now that I've met you, I must take you to meet my leader, Midna!"

"You can't!" both princesses yelled defensively ready to use their magic to protect Shinji.

Kitana merely laughed, "Try and stop me." the masked woman said waving her hand, a black ring of electricity sparked from her fingertips.

Cia and Elena both found themselves unable move, as a large black circle of electricity in cased them. Cia tried to use her magic break free, but couldn't as Kitana waved her hand again and a portal appeared on the floor, much to Shinji's shock.

"Please don't hurt them, Ms. Kitana! I-I'll go with you!" said Shinji.

"It was never my intention to hurt them, and I am truly sorry for this Prince of Asario, but you maybe what we're looking for." Kitana expressed.

"What do you mean?"

"All will be explained soon, for now I just need you to come with me."

The prince looked back at the princesses and Kitana again.

"I'll only go with you if you promise to release them unharmed." Shinji said. Surprisingly he got a nod from the dark haired woman.

"Of course, you have my word."

"No Shinji don't go…" Elena begged "The Twilight Realm is said to be extremely dangerous."

Shinji sighed, "I'm not going to let you two get hurt, Elena. You two gave me more kindness then literally any person in this world." the Prince said in a sad tone, "I will not let you get hurt, because I left Asario, for a world that's caused me so much pain and taken everything from me."

Kitana did not miss the sadness from his voice as he said those last words. Could the mortals of this world truly have treated him so terribly?

Shinji cautiously walked over to the black circle on the floor. The instant he stepped in it, he felt his entire body slowly DE materialize into black pixels from his feet to his upper body until her completely vanished. The blue clad woman glanced over to their waving her hand releasing the princesses.

"I promise no harm will come to him, give Queen Palutena my regards." Kitana said before stepping into the portal and DE materializing herself.

"They're gone!" Cia gasped.

"Queen Palutena is not going to be pleased when she hears the Twilight Dweller have taken the prince." said Elena.

"Neither will mother."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Meanwhile outside with Benikage)

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" Benikage shouted on the rooftop of the building she was on. Benikage scanned around the empty area, sensing something or someone was here. She suddenly felt something hot almost hit her as she ducked out of the way.

A swirl of flames appeared behind as if responding to the Asarian tracker, out from the fire came a young woman, wearing a white Kunoichi top, with a red short skirt, with thigh high white socks and black Japanese style heel boots.

"I'm right here Asarian," the woman answered.

Benikage narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the new arrival, recognizing her flames from long ago.

"I recognize your flames, you're far from home Krazorian."

The woman chuckled.

"As are you Asarian, Hi-yah!"

The woman threw a punch at Benikage, causing her to counter with a back elbow then a quick side kick, the woman back flipped and hit a high knee then a spinning round house kick barely staggering Benikage, the girl leapt at the Asarian only for her to be countered by a throw, then Benikage hands glowed and she blasted a gust of wind towards her opponent, knocking her into an air vent . Benikage stood ready to attack again.

"Now, do you care to tell me who you are and why you're here Krazorian."Benikage said poised ready to attack

"If you must know, I sensed a powerful disturbance radiating from this world, at first I thought it was from Asario, so my chieftain sent me to investigate, she saw in her vision that it was a male, but weren't all the males wiped out on Asario?"she asked getting up

"Indeed they were but it was discovered our long lost princess Yui had given birth to the first male heir in centuries. "The Asarian explained lessoning her stance.

"Asario's first male heir? So one of Elysium's daughters had a child of her own?"

"Yes, our long lost Princess Yui, she had a son, that is why we're here."

"I see, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself, I am Momiji of Krazor."She introduced bowing her had to Benikage.

"I am Benikage, one of the Asarian trackers and Assassins."

"I am sorry for attacking you, I had to make sure-"

"That I wasn't a hostile, I understand, our worlds are still on netural terms, so far no harm has been done."

"So where is this Prince? He is here?" Momiji asked.

He is, but certain revelations have left him very distraught, myself and the princess of the Moors tracked him here to comfort him.

"Comfort him?"

Benikage then spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened and why they were here on Earth. Momiji was shocked at a mortal who could be so callous towards his own offspring, and that he'd be willing to sacrifice his entire kind just to bring back the Princess. In exchange Momiji went on to explain that her world as well as the other realms sensed Shinji's distress originally thinking it came from Asario, since Earth wasn't that significant among the realms. It caused quite a stir.

"So that you know, I must ask what your intentions now?" the dark haired woman asked.

Momiji put a hand to her chin in thought. "Well I was only to suppose to investigate the distress that I felt, but that has changed, I now wish to meet the prince, to see what kind of person he is." Momiji stated "Maybe help our respective realms connect in peace."

The tracker looked down deep in thought and nodded in agreement.

"Very well, but I must warn you now, he is still emotionally hurt, and just know I will allow no harm to come to him." Benikage said.

"I understand, may I ask his name?"

"His name is Shinji, son of Princess Yui." Benikage answered.

"Shinji," she said repeating the name.

"Let us-"

Benikage's words were cut short when a dark could encased the pair, and out from a horde of black impish, bat like creatures wielding short swords, that were glowing with power.

"They're not from your realm are they?"asked Benikage readying for battle.

"They're not from yours?" Momiji asked back lighting her hands on fire.

"Of course not." she replied

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Mushroom Kingdom Peach Castle (Think Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64).

"An Asarian Prince?!" asked both Mercury and Uzume gasped.

"Yes, the first in centuries. That's what Madame Merlar had informed me, and what's more the distress that the entire kingdom sensed came from him." Princess Peach explained from her golden throne, with large portrait of a yellow star with two black dot eyes hanging above her with along red carpet leading towards it where the two women were standing.

"Meaning something terrible has happened to him." Uzume surmised.

"But what?" Mercury asked. while Peach sighed.

"I don't know. What I do know is that this must be investigated. Perhaps we could be of some help." Peach said.

"What would you have us do your highness?" Uzume asked.

"You two are to go to Earth and seek out Palutena to see what assistance she may require. And if possible meet the prince, to gauge what kind of person he is." Peach instructed.

"Yes Princess, we'll depart at once."

With that both Uzume and Sailor Mercury both walked out of the large castle. After they left a small moving yellowish star floated from behind Peach's throne and landed on her lap. It made various squeaks and grunts as if communicating with Peach, but she understood.

"I know Luma, I know, if we're fortunate this may lead to something rather wonderful."

Luma squeaked two times

"An arranged marriage you say? Maybe, but I don't know if Palutena will approve of it, if Maleficent has laid claim to him."

"Squeak, Squeak!"

"Maleficent has always been competitive, too competitive .We're going to get ahead of her somehow Luma." Peach stated stroke the little star gently.

* * *

(Asario Gateway)

"Impa are you certain?!" Zelda asked.

"Yes, the Prince is currently traveling to the Twilight Realm, with the Twilight Dweller." Impa stated.

"Was it willingly or against his will?"

"I am uncertain, I have seen the daughters of Maleficent were held for a brief time, before being released." Impa surmised.

"So he went with the Twilight Dweller in exchange for their safety. How noble, but what now? Can you see him on the Twilight Realm?"

"No, I cannot see him when he's traveling. The path to the Twilight Realm is somewhat obscure to my vision. I will be unable to see them until they have arrived."

Zelda sighed, "All the realms now know of the Prince's existence, and what's more, we don't know the intentions of their leader Midna towards our Prince or why she did this." _'Or if she did this at all'_

"Agreed. Relations between our realms have always been tense, but we made no move to provoke one another."

"Lady Palutena is not here, and the majority of our troops are on Earth. This is a dire situation and we have no trackers or warriors we can spare to retrieve him."

"Not entirely true Zelda, we still have-"

"Do not mention them Impa! Just don't. The situation cannot justify sending... her to retrieve the Prince!"

"Then what do you suggest, old friend?"

'That you send me." a voice said from behind the pair.

Zelda and Impa turned to see Ivy Valentine standing there. What's more she was away from the side of Lady Elysium.

"Ivy! What are you doing away from Lady Elysium's side?!"

I thought it was obvious, I am here to offer my assistance. I too sensed the Prince's despair as did the rest of Asario. It has caused some unrest among the people." Ivy replied.

"You should be guarding Lady Elysium while she sleeps, she is still vulnerable." Zelda scolded.

"Not to worry. Noble Rose is still in her chambers. She is more than capable of protecting our lady while she slumbers." Ivy stated.

"You wish to travel to the Twilight Realm, Ivy?" Impa asked getting a nod from her.

"I have been there before. I've fought my fair share of battles there I know the terrain, so I am best suited for this task."

"Do you honestly think you can rescue the Prince? Midna is very powerful, she is said to be on par with Lady Elysium. You may not be a match for her." Zelda reasoned.

"Maybe, that won't stop me from trying lady Zelda." Ivy answered, maintaining her cool, as she always did.

"What's your reason, your true reason? I sense this more than just duty to the royal family." Zelda said folding her arms

The busty woman looked to the ground while unconsciously putting a hand to her chest. Remembering when Prince Shinji looked at them, she strangely liked it when he did, and when she felt his sadness radiate all through out Asario , Ivy felt the overwhelming need to comfort him, to help him and to protect him from any further harm.

"I have my reasons lady Zelda…" Ivy said to Zelda, before turning to Impa. "Impa, open the bridge!"

"Wait! You can't go there alone! You'll need someone with you!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Then I'll go with her." a voice said.

Zelda and Ivy, turned to see to another platinum haired shapely black clad woman with a mask over her eyes with a hand over her hip.

"Black Cat of the Gerudo. I can guess why you're here too." Zelda said irritably.

"Nice to see you too Lady Zelda. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about the confirmed Prince of Asario, and on behalf of my people. And our new chieftain Nabooru, I'd like to offer my aid." Black Cat offered

"Your aid? You jest? Your people blatantly accused us of assassinating your previous chieftain, even though that assassin was discovered not to have been Asarian but-" Zelda was cut off by Black Cat before she finished.

"And for that, we offer our sincerest apologies. It was an extremely volatile situation at the time. We Gerudo have always been a temperamental and proud race."

Zelda did not look convinced , Ivy just held her expression neutral.

"As a show of good faith on my part, I can lead you another way into the Twilight Realm."

"Another way?!" they both asked.

"Yes, if you used the bridge to connect to the Twilight Realm, they'll sense it immediately and think you're invading them. There are passages in Gerudo that can get you there undetected." Black Cat stated with a purr.

Ivy started to look intrigued now, as she face the woman.

"Is that so?" Ivy asked

"Yes," Black Cat nodded.

Ivy looked into woman's eyes and saw she had a hidden agenda, a good trait to have developed over the years to know when someone is hiding something, but decided to humor her, thinking she can be of some help.

"Very well, let us depart to Gerudo."

"Just like that?!" Zelda gasped incredulously "What if it's a trap Ivy?"

To her surprise Ivy laughed. "If it was, she would regret it, but I sense there is more to her intentions, then she lets on."

"I assure you Asarians, it's no trap. I just want to start good relations with you and your people, and meet this prince face to face."

Both Asarians glanced at each other for a time, then glanced back at Black Cat.

"Very well, Impa open the bridge to Gerudo." the white haired woman requested.

Impa pulled up the sword and the drill apparatus came to life, pointing directly to the west of Asario, and firing a beam of light. Both sliver haired women stepped in front portal and vanished.

"Keep watch on them Impa, I'm going to go see about asking her or one of them for assistance after all." Zelda said sporting her wings and taking flight towards the east of the Asario palace

"It looks like things are about to get more interesting." Impa said to herself.

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: I hope this chapter has provided some insight to what happened with Yui and how and why she was stranded on earth for 20 years. As to how will be revealed soon. Anyway if anyone is confused that was a lime scene, between Shinji, Cia and Elena, at the advice of a great author it was too early and Shinji had already gone through too much emotional turmoil for a lemon scene to take place. But it will happen, I promise. As I've mentioned before some realms are hostile, allied and netural. The realm that Shinji will be dragged to by Kitana is borderline between hostile and netural, should make for a very interesting conflict I hope. The next chapter we'll be back at Nerv, Mercury and Uzume will show up of course, just expect one or two pop shots at Misato, also new poll on my profile regarding Hellspawn and The Amazon. Big ups to Bandit Were Wolf for his fantastic beta reading, as always Read and review and be cool


	11. Chapter 11

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by Bandit Were Wolf

* * *

Chapter 11

Setting a new path

(NERV)

Rei Ayanami once again stood unbounded and still clad in her white plugsuit, in front of the Queen of Asario, Palutena, sister to Yui and aunt of Shinji with her royal guard behind her.

She had been nearby when the commander confessed his real intentions showing he had no real regard for anything or anyone, especially her, and like Shinji she had felt hurt and betrayed in more ways than one, and at the drop of a dime her loyalties shifted from Gendo to Shinji. She was fully aware that she was mostly angel and partially made up of Yui Ikari's DNA which made her technically part Asarian.

Now she was standing in front Palutena, who herself wasn't sure what to make of this awkward situation. But looking directly at the girl, she could tell the girl needed a new path to walk now that the truth was revealed.

"Your majesty." Rei suddenly spoke up getting Palutena's attention being polite and respectful.

"Yes, child?" the woman answered.

"You know of my origins, the purpose for which the commander has created me for." Rei began to say.

"Yes…"

"I... must ask, what is to become of me now?"

Palutena looked at the girl and asked, "What do you wish to do, child?"

Rei looked at her in surprise, "I...I ..I do not know. I was raised to do the commander's bidding, that was my one and only purpose. The commander says my wishes ….are irrelevant. All things are irrelevant." explained Rei looking down.

"All things are irrelevant? Is that what he told you? " Palutena inquired with raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my life has no value. I am disposable. I am-"

"Enough child, That's enough." Palutena calmly ordered not wanting to hear any more of what she perceived to be self loathing, she took Rei gently by the chin and titled her upward to look at her.

"My mother, taught me all living beings have a place and a purpose. As do you, child. It's not for the foolish mortal who desecrated my sisters name to decide your purpose. You live, that gives you the right to choose, for good or ill." the woman explained softly.

Rei remained silent digesting her words.

"Tell me Rei, how do feel about my nephew?" Palutena asked causing Rei's red eyes to widened with surprise.

"Shinji, he...only wished to be my friend while the commander only wanted to use and discard me. Now that I know the truth I wish to find Shinji and help him." the blue haired girl stated.

That made Palutena smile, there may be hope for this girl yet.

"Your highness, may I ask where he is? I have not seen him in headquarters, yet I understand he was here." Rei said causing the queen to sigh.

"I do not know. The recent revelation has left my dear sweet nephew... emotionally damaged, and he suddenly vanished. One of my trackers along with the daughters of my friend went to find him." Palutena explained thinking it would be wiser not reveal that there other beings here other than the Asarians.

Not yet anyway, since it would cause a panic.

"I want to help find Shinji, your majesty. I want to be useful to him. I want to help him. He's the only one who cares for me." Rei said.

The Queen peered into the girl's red eyes and found no trace of deception. She was but a lost and confused soul under the machinations of a madman, as were all the mortals here. Before Palutena could reply a guard came rushing in the room.

"Your highness! I have urgent news!" a guard came rushing into room.

"What is it?" Palutena asked "Has my nephew been found?"

"No my lady, its -"

Before she could finish two figures emerged from behind her causing Palutena's eyes to widened in utter surprise, a well endowed brown haired woman with long brown hair wearing all white, with a white veil wrapped around her. She was accompanied by another woman she had dark blue hair, wearing a blue sailor fuku with a miniskirt with matching boots and long white gloves.

"Mercury of the Water, and Uzume of the Illusion forest. " Palutena whispered in surprise.

"It has been some time, Queen Palutena." Uzume said bowing respectfully with Mercury following suit.

"Indeed, I am surprised to see you both away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach sent you didn't she?"

"That is correct. Like the other realms, we sensed the distress emanate from this world and we were sent to investigate." Uzume said.

"We were also hoping to meet the rumored prince of Asario. Your nephew." Mercury added.

Behind Palutena Rei frowned, and wondered what these women wanted with Shinji and were there other worlds out there aside from Earth and Asario.

Palutena sighed sadly, "I see, Well, I'm sorry to say you have traveled here in vain, my nephew has gone missing." the queen informed the pair.

"Missing?" they both said in unison.

"Yes, as I was just explaining to the mortal girl behind me." she began gesturing to Rei who stepped out from behind her.

"Greetings, my name is Rei Ayanami." Rei introduced in a monotone voice bowing respectfully to the pair.

"The mortal has blue hair. Is she from the water region or a relative of yours Mercury?" Uzume asked her friend,

"I've never seen her before in my life. I would certainly know of an inhabitant from the water region, since I protect it."

"Curious." Uzume said stepping forward examining her.

"Indeed."

Rei herself felt like she was under a microscope as she was being examined by the two strange women that the queen apparently knew. Just then another guard accompanied by Benikage and Momiji much to the trio's surprise appeared before Palutena.

"My Queen, I return with dire news." Benikage said kneeling, with Momiji following suit.

"Is it in regards to my nephew? Is he safe? Is he alright? and why is a Krazorian with you" she asked when Mercury, Rei, and Uzume turned their attention to the two new occupants.

Benikage looked apprehensive underneath her mask, Palutena noticed and started become filled with dread.

"My Queen, he's was.." the masked woman started to say.

"He was what?!"

"He was taken, by a Twilight Dweller." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The other end of Nerv)

"Listen up! All of you!" Fuyutsuki said with authority in his voice to the Nerv personnel in the break room.

"I've negotiated with the Asarians for our release. We are going to the Geo Front to meet with one of their own and an individual that's associated with them so they may explain the situation on Queen Palutena's behalf. " Fuyutsuki said.

"Do you know who sir?" asked Makoto.

"We aren't going to meet the Queen herself?" Misato asked, only getting shake of the head no from Fuyutsuki.

"The Queen right now is meeting with the First Child. She is curious about her." Fuyutsuki answered seeing Ritsuko tense up.

 _'Rei… and the Queen…'_ she thought with dread.

"How come Wonder Girl gets to meet the Queen and I don't?" muttered Asuka.

Ignoring Asuka for the moment the sub commander continued, "You are all to be on your best behavior. Be respectful, and no snide comments or rude remarks. That goes double for you too Second Child."

Asuka just grumbled.

Nothing else was said as they began to file out a little wary of the guard stationed there but she did not move, as the personnel cautiously walked out. Ritsuko stayed back to have a word with the sub commander, before she could speak the old man raised his hand to stop halt her words.

"In case you're wondering doctor, they know everything. Nerv's true purpose, about Rei, SEELE, Lilith & Adam, and the Third Impact." he whispered shocking the fake blonde.

"You mean everything?" Ritsuko said in shock regarding Gendo's true motives.

"Yes. The woman in red known as Taki used some sort of power to peer inside in Gendo mind, and she didn't like what she found, she said it took all her self control not to kill Gendo and everyone else on the spot."

"Where is the Commander now?" she asked feeling fearful mostly for herself.

"He's being held under guard, awaiting execution, and in the state I've seen him in before he met Queen well... let's be glad we're not him."

"But what about-"

"For now Dr. Akagi, its best to cooperate with the Asarians. If they wanted to, they could have destroyed us all in a instant, saving the angels or albeit ourselves the trouble."

"You're right, sir. We're hopelessly, hilariously out gunned. So what do we do?" she asked.

"The individual in question wants to speak to you personally regarding the Evas." the man said ushering Ritsuko along

"Me?"

"Yes, for your sake and the sake of everyone else here, no lies or half truths. Just be respectful."

While they were walking Ritsuko couldn't help but note the way the sub commander tone of voice. He was frightened. Sure they had a reason to be afraid, they had nothing to combat these other worlders. Nerv was prepared for the angels, sure, but not visitors from another world. Now there was someone who wasn't Asarian that was more powerful?

Nothing else was said as they made their way to the outside, they large group made their way to the grassy clearing. There next to the lake the staff saw a horned figure dressed in black with long brown hair, pale skin and large wings with her back turned and next to her was girl with short blonde hair, the same girl that entered the command bridge with ease. Fuyutsuki cautiously approached the unknown figure.

"Excuse me, Queen Maleficent, and Ms Cassandra." Fuyutsuki said respectfully.

The woman turned around to face the man, she briefly glanced at the large group of humans assembled behind him Some looked at her in awe and wonder because she was beautiful, others looked at her in fear due to her horned and dark appearance, thinking her to be some sort of demon.

"Kouzo Fuyutsuki." She acknowledge surprising the man that she used his full name.

"My lady, these are my subordinates that I told you about, this is my associate Dr Ritsuko Akagi. She is in charge of the Evangelions." he said gesturing to the woman in the white lab coat and the purple haired woman next to her, "And this is Captain Misato Katsuragi, the director of operations."

Maleficent glanced at the women behind and frowned briefly.

"You're the one that created those giant monstrosities?" Maleficent questioned "I find it difficult to believe, that a mortal woman with a such feeble mind such as yours can create such a thing."

"A feeble mind?!" Ritsuko exclaimed offended.

"Akagi, calm down! Queen Maleficent, if I may explain, Dr. Akagi didn't exactly create the Evas, they came long before she did. Dr. Akagi came to work for us over ten years ago." Fuyutsuki said, Maleficent glanced at Misato.

"And you are among those who forced young Prince Shinji into battling inside those abominations?" the horned woman asked her eyes narrowing at the woman.

Misato gulped and nodded, all the while the winged woman smiled at the fear and nervousness she was instilling the mortals, clearly they had never seen or encountered anyone like her.

"You're probably not aware of this but most of the Asarians here including myself and young Cassandra here, are most displeased with the way Prince Shinji has been treated. By you, his father, that red headed child, and every single mortal here. You're all fortunate that they don't destroy you all now. If he were my child, and you deliberately put him in harm's way ...well, you would not be standing here now."

"Yes… you're right…" meekly feeling the strange woman's gaze piercing through her.

"Excuse me, but why do you care so much about that idiot? He's not really royal material, he's- ompfff." Asuka was halted and muffled when Kaji at Fuyutsuki's order, who covered her mouth to keep her from finishing that sentence.

"I deeply apologize for pilot Sohryu's disrespect, your majesty, she's only a child." Fuyutsuki expressed quickly sweating and bowing nervously hoping Asuka doesn't invoke her wrath in any way.

Maleficent calmly walked up to Asuka , the winged woman's tall frame overshadowing hers, giving her an appearance of demon, or dark witch from an old fairy tale.

"You're a feisty little one. Brash and unruly. My daughter Cia was the same way, but you will soon learn some respect." Maleficent said sternly.

Stepping forward rather nervously Kaji asked, "If I may, what is this all about? You could have destroyed us all the instant you came here, but that woman, Taki, said that you were searching for Yui Ikari, who is your princess. But, she's been dead for years. The only logical explanation that I come up with is that you've come for your Prince which is, Shinji. And if that's the case why are you still here if you have him? And then, the young lady here said something about the Commander facing your Queen's judgment…" the unshaven man said having a feeling they knew everything

"Lady Maleficent, if I may?" Cassandra respectfully asked, getting a nod of approval from the Queen.

"The situation with Prince Shinji is right now, fluid at the moment. We're working to resolve it." Cassandra answered.

"Fluid? What do you mean fluid?" Misato asked the term lost on her.

"It's an Asarian matter, not the concern of a mortal." she stated.

Fuyutsuki halted Misato before she could even retort. He was going to do everything he could to appease these other worldly beings, and not end up a stain on the ground.

"As for your second question, your commander is guilty of crimes against the royal family. Including child abandonment, negligence, child endangerment, and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?!" they all gasped, save Fuyutsuki.

"Yes, according to my friend Taki, during the Prince's first battle, Gendo Ikari, willfully placed the Prince inside "Unit 01" as you call it, in the hopes that not only would Unit 01 activate, but the Prince would die from the very strain from his first battle with the "Third Angel" as you call it." Cassandra explained as everyone sans Asuka(because she was still muffled) gasped.

"Gendo, you heartless bastard." Fuyutsuki whispered, despite being aware of his plans prior.

"What about us?" Shiguru asked hesitantly.

The winged woman pondered that question for a moment, and a mischievous, devious smile spread across her face frightening the humans in front her.

"Good question. Personally I think we should just destroy you all right now it so you won't reveal our existence to the rest of your world." Maleficent replied seeing them all gasp.

"I swear to you, Queen Maleficent! We all will not breathe a word of this-" a frantic Fuyutsuki said.

"However…" Maleficent continued cutting him off, "Palutena for whatever odd reason, has agreed to show you all mercy, so there for you have two choices. You may leave this place, or stay under and continue your "duties" under Asarian watch."

They all breathed a sigh of relief, for the staff all certainly thought they were all going to die. Misato stepped forward again in front of Cassandra and asked.

"What about Shinji? Where is he?" she asked sternly.

Keeping her calm Cassandra again replied, "Prince Shinji is an Asarian matter now mortal. Which means, he's no longer your concern."

"I am his guardian! He is my concern!" Misato barked.

Before she could continue Misato suddenly felt the cold tip of steel press against her neck, glancing at to her right she saw the blonde haired woman from earlier pressing her blade against her neck, with the woman in red Taki right next to her and Maleficent's servant Daiva behind her.

"That's quite enough mortal. I will not tolerate anyone harassing my dear little sister." Sophitia calmly spoke.

"Sister!" Misato gasped.

"Wow, she's even hotter up close." Kaji whispered letting go of Asuka who fumed.

"I can take care of myself, big sister." said Cassandra a little annoyed.

Sophitia merely chuckled sheathing her weapon. It was then that Asuka had finally had enough and marched up to the pair intent on giving them a piece of her mind and getting answers.

"Pilot Sohryu!" Fuyutsuki hissed.

"What's your deal?! Your so called Queen kills the angel, which is our job, taking away MY glory, then you bimbos invade our headquarters and hold us all hostage! With your only reasoning to find your lost Princess (which should be me) and you say stupid Shinji is your Prince, now you're -Mphhhh!" Asuka was cut off mind when she suddenly found her mouth closed with a light green energy, courtesy of Maleficent who waved her hand.

"Thank you lady Maleficent. I was very close to silencing her permanently." Taki said her hand gripping her sword.

"She needs to be taught some manners for mouthing off to those more powerful than her. Perhaps some time without her mouth will do her some good. Its worked for my daughter." Maleficent laughed, while Daiva approached her.

"My Queen! Cia and Elena have returned." she reported.

"Is Prince Shinji with them?"

"No, my lady, he isn't, also Palutena has wishes to see us. It seems We have...visitors."

"Visitors?" the winged woman asked getting nod from the girl inching closer to her and whispering

"From the Mushroom and Krazor."

Maleficent looked at her servant in surprise and followed her. Soon after Cassandra and Sophitia followed suit, lastly Taki but not before addressing the Nerv staff.

"You all have your choices, you may return to your homes, or remain here under Asarian watch. Choose the latter and I guarantee no harm will come to you, so long as you cooperate."

Taki turned around and sent a side glare at Misato, and spoke to her in a low whisper, "Foolish weakling…" said Taki walking away.

"Weakling? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Misato exclaimed seeing Taki walk away.

"Captain! Let it go." Fuyutsuki said. He looks at Asuka trying desperately to open her mouth, which was admittedly humorous to watch, considering the girl's unmanageable attitude of late. Perhaps this is a good thing.

"That's actually a good look for Asuka." Maya chuckled, with Ritsuko nodding in agreement.

"So what do we do now Sub-commander?" asked Kaji.

Everyone else looked at him wondering the same thing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Twilight World)

A black circle appeared in the sky, Shinji and Kitana re-materialized instantaneously on the ground.

"I disintegrated… I am still here?" asked Shinji feeling himself over obviously startled in more ways than one

He took a step forward a gasped in awe of the Twilight World,(or Realm if you want to call it that) the skies were a mix of dark and gold clouds bathing the world a serene beautiful light.

The air was thankfully breathable and there were black dots and pixels coming from below through the ground. There were large black and purple buildings on floating lands, street lights on the pathways just like the ones on earth with people. Like Asario with mostly women walking the grounds. And directly ahead was the larger structure with an odd black whirlpool like symbol with blue lines at the top.(Twilight palace)

"Welcome to the Twilight Realm, young Prince of Asario." Kitana said with a smile under her mask seeing his reaction.

"Asario is beautiful, but this is amazing." Shinji said in awe.

"You're the first Asarian male in centuries to ever set foot here. Well the first to live actually."

"What?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Nothing. Come, Lady Midna wishes to meet you." Kitana said taking the lead with Shinji following her.

Immediately as soon as Shinji stepped into sight, every woman stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Like in Asario when Shinji made his presence known, they all stared in wonder. He kept his head down, following closely behind Kitana. He couldn't help but stare at her shapely rear end as she walked.

"Don't be put off by the people's stares Prince Shinji. This world, just like Asario, is comprised of women. As such, they've never seen a male before." the woman explained.

"I've noticed…" a bashful Shinji said.

"You'll get used to it in time, Prince."

"You can call me Shinji. We're not on Asario."

"Yes, but you are royalty, so it's only appropriate."

The two continued to walk until they reached the front of the palace. Flanked by two other buildings that were connected, one upper and the other lower. Suddenly something resembling a black bird, flew over the two. It had black wings a concave head with a single red eye, and made a trumpet like sound when it flew over.

"What was that?" asked a shocked Shinji.

"That was a Kargarok. They're usually harmless, unless they're provoked." Kitana said, walking ahead to the front of the entrance which a was large square door.

The large door opened to them, the hallways were a dark blue and back, color with glowing red lines on the floor, oddly shaped statues were on stands, female dark garbed guards armed with swords, spears and arm(Metroid Samus) canons. The pair walked through oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

"Pay them no mind, young Prince. They are merely curious about you." Kitana explained.

Shinji nodded in understanding, and continued to follow her, but bumped into the blue clad woman when she stopped and looked around the room.

"You can come out, I know you're here …..Khameleon." Kitana said in annoyed tone.

Shinji was about to ask who she meant, until he felt something rub his face and wrap around his body. Two arms flickered and materialized, showing that someone was holding him. She had long black grayish hair that almost seemed transparent and wavy, she wore a swimsuit outfit similar to Kitana's, only it was turquoise with matching high heel boots, open fingered black and gray gloves, a turquoise headband and matching mask covering the lower half of her face, and she had white eyes.

"You actually did it Kitana. You brought an Asarian here. A male no less." Khameleon remarked.

"The first one in one hundred years, Khameleon. Now let him go. We're on our way to see Midna." Kitana said, seeing her feel over Shinji.

"Who are you?" Khameleon asked stroking Shinji's face.

"My n-name is Shinji, Prince of Asario..." Shinji said meekly causing the woman's eyes to widened.

"You're the son of one of Elysium's daughters?" she asked.

"Yes. Yui Ikari was my mother."

Off her shocked look, it changed into a smile under her mask, and continued to stroke him, until Kitana pulled Shinji away from Khameleon and wrapped her arms protectively around him. Before Kitana could say anything a figure materialized from a dark portal. She had dark and light skin, turquoise tribal markings around her arms and thighs, she had long orange hair, and wore a dark cloak with a loincloth, and was bare foot.

"You're the one, aren't you?" she asked, "The one who's despair we felt."

" Leader Midna, this is Shinji Ikari, grandson of Elysium, the first male in Asario, since the plague." Kitana stated, while still unconsciously holding the boy.

"Really? So after one hundred years of old lady Elysium talking nonstop about it, it finally happened." Midna remarked walking up to Shinji and touching his cheek.

 _'What is it with everyone touching me?'_ Thought Shinji

"You're not what I expected. Still I think you'll do nicely." Midna smiled before walking away

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Here's chapter 11 big thank you to my man bandit were wolf for beta reading, I'm figuring this out as I go along, heck I'm considering a lemon between Shinji and Kitana first, even though I've teased one with Shinji/Cia and Elena. What I'm thinking now is Shinji and Kitana are going to go on a bit a road trip to find an item stolen from the Twilight, meanwhile the Asarians on earth will work to clean up the mess on earth, and maybe just maybe execute Gendo, I have a couple of ideas but I'm open to suggestions. Next chapter SEELE finds out what's going on, Zelda sends one of Asario's best trackers and there maybe a fight, I'll think on it. New Poll on profile, read and review and be cool.


	12. Chapter 12

The Kingdom Hidden in the Clouds

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. Until one day he finds an item belonging his mother and then he discovers she was quite literally not from this world

I own nothing

beta read by bandit were wolf

* * *

Chapter 12

Tipping the scales

(Asario, Local tavern)

"The situation has become unsettling . Our people are uneasy. While most of our forces have returned safely, our Queen still remains on Earth, apparently she has chosen to remain, until they can find way to free Princess Yui from her prison. Now our young Prince is in the Twilight Realm. While Impa did say she saw Prince Shinji and the Twilight Dweller arrived there and he is unharmed, we cannot be sure that will last, or what their intentions are. Ivy left Elysium's side with a Gerudo to travel to the twilight realm to hopefully retrieve him safely, even still that realm and its inhabitants make me feel uneasy." Zelda said to the woman in front of her, who took a swig of her drink.

Sitting in front of her was a dark haired athletic shapely woman wearing a green cut off leotard, thigh high heel boots with tonfas at her side and yellow head band around her forehead.

"I thought we were still at odds with the Twilight Dwellers. Considering they blamed us for involving their realm in our battle against Inferno, even though he was the one who attacked them. I know the terrain yes, considering I fought alongside Ivy then, but the terrain has a tendency to change, something she probably doesn't know, so why come to me?" she asked.

"You and your companions were once one of the elite of warriors of Asario's army, earning praise and highest honors from Queen Elysium herself during the battle of Sauria despite your penchant for recklessness. Ivy is strong but not strong enough to contend with Midna herself, should the situation call for it. I trust Ivy, but it's the twilight dwellers and the Gerudo I do not trust. Which is why I'm asking you to go there, Orchid."

Orchid took another swig of her drink.

"Another!" she called out dropping the glass on the floor breaking it.

"You do realize this could spark an incident, right? Ever since the war with Inferno, the Twilight Dwellers still blame us for the damage to their realm. They hold us in contempt for his actions. Setting foot in their realm might not be the wisest idea, they may find an excuse to start another war." Orchid explained as another drink was brought to her

"I realize that. It's because they still blame us is what concerns me. They may yet make Prince Shinji suffer for it, endangering the royal bloodline, we must not allow that, for Asario's sake. I wouldn't be asking you if the situation wasn't dire." Zelda said "Please Orchid."

The woman took a gulp of her drink, mulling over Zelda's words. After a few minutes of silence, Orchid smiled and said.

"When do I start?" she asked

* * *

(Twilight Realm the palace,)

"Leader Midna, I must protest." a woman said "Bringing an Asarian here?! Considering what their battle with Inferno's army did to our realm! To our people!"

She had long dark hair, she wore a white kimono which was lowered almost exposing her cleavage, her face was pure white so it was hard to tell if it was a mask or not. Her name was Yuki, one of the advisors to Midna.

"You forget Yuki, Inferno was the one who set out to destabilize the realms with his army. It was only a matter of time before he attacked us, just as he attacked Asario and the Mushroom first." Midna explained from her throne.

"Even still, having him here might bring Elysium's only remaining brat running from wherever she is. At least we know that the old woman is still sleeping, but she could wake up and attack us!" argued Yuki.

"Before she fell into her deep sleep, the old woman only sought peace with us, despite what happened over one hundred years ago, and so far we haven't given the Asarians a reason to attack us, for the most part."

She looked at her adviser, who, unsurprisingly, still didn't look convinced.

"Yuki, let me tell you about that despair that resonated throughout the realms. That despair we felt was much similar to our ancestors of long ago that our people felt... came from that boy. Kitana confirmed it, he may yet be the one to help us find the Mirror and appease the gods." Midna explained

Yuki was taken aback in response.

"For now, he is our honored guest here. No harm is to come him, and that is final."

Bowing her head slightly Yuki said, in a restrained tone, "I understand Leader Midna. I assume Kitana will be the one to watch over the Asarian male?"

Midna looked at her adviser warily but answered, "Yes, she brought him here after all. In fact I think she is taking a liking to him."

The kimono clad woman said nothing, merely bowed and excused herself out while making plans of her own.

* * *

(With Kitana and Shinji )

Shinji was being led by Kitana on walking tour of the palace, he was certainly amazed by the complexity of the palace, it seemed just as large as the palace on Asario, although he hadn't completely been through Asario's palace while he was there, still it was quite impressive.

The two found themselves on the upper courtyard next to a training field, were they could see dark forests and lakes Shinji gasped in amazement, while Kitana just smiled at his excited reaction. It filled her with a warmth she had never known before, just then Khameleon came up to Kitana wanting to speak to her.

Noticing this Shinji went down to the lower level to get another look the town nearby, and what he found appeared to be female warriors clad in black bodysuits training,

"Wow!" Shinji gasped, "Could they be just as strong as Asario's warriors?"

"You're doing it wrong!" a voice yelled from over the other side of a nearby wall.

Curious Shinji went over to see who yelled out, the boy went over, ducked underneath a tree, and gasped in shock, five strange looking women. One had short black hair, and yellow eyes, and fair skin, and like Kitana she wore a magenta colored swimsuit(MK2 outfit) with matching boots, gloves and a headband, and she had twin Sais on both her sides. The other had much darker skin tone, wore the same outfit, but it was green colored she had long dark hair that reach to her waist, her eyes were green, and seemed to have a three prong blade behind her back.

The next one was the oddest one because of what stuck out the most that she had four arms! She was tall, at least 7 feet tall, rippling muscles pouring out of every arm and leg she had, an eight-pack stomach, a black Mohawk adorning her head with a small ponytail behind her, and small horns circling her head like a small crown. She was wearing a red, one-piece swimsuit with a gold belt around her waist, spiked shoulder pads and arm guards, though she only had metal bracelets on her ankles. Her hands had four fingers each and her feet only had two toes. She had spots on her body at various places, like a cheetah pattern, and blood-red eyes.

The next one, a beautiful woman with a slender yet curvy figure,

She had black hair in a short pixie like style like a short bob, and gray eyes with a beauty mark located at the bottom of her left cheek, close to her lips. Her attire seemed to be of a black skin-tight suit seemingly, oddly, made of hair, with long white gloves, black and gray heels, thin gold chains, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earring and butterfly glasses, and a red jewel over her bust ,a red hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extends down to her legs, covered in demonic language on her feet were high heel pumps, with appeared to be golden handguns on the back. The young prince couldn't decide if that was cool or odd, to have guns at the back of one's shoes.

The last one wore a pink kimono that hung very loosely on her body, she had also long jet black hair tied in buns, she wore red finger less gloves, platform sandals on her feet and she had a parasol under her arm.

"Are we really going to have this argument again, Jade? I had it right the first time didn't I? the woman in magenta asked addressing the woman in green.

"The first time was right Mileena. The second time you tried that technique, you off went course!" Jade scolded. This variation of the portal technique requires sound concentration.

"She's right, one slip up and you'll find yourself in the fire pits of Krazor." the large one said.

"Heh, the fire pits would suit you, Sheeva." said the one in the bodysuit getting a growl from her.

"I'll send you there first Bayonetta!" Sheeva growled stomping a foot forward.

The lady in the kimono just quietly laughed.

"Something funny, Setsuka?" Jade asked

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, didn't Kitana do something similar a long time ago? Didn't she accidentally breach into nest of Gundarks?"

"Yes I remember that." Sheeva laughed "I had to be the one to save her from that nightmare."

"All the more reason to keep at it, so you don't end up breaching into a nests of creatures." Jade said.

Mileena sighed and put her gloved hands together she began to channel the energy within her, closing her eyes and focus.

"Yes, Mileena focus on where you want go." said Jade.

Sparks of black electricity formed around her arms. She concentrated it on her right arm, and extended her right index finger. She shot a spark at the ground and a black portal opened right up.

"Very good Mileena, now see where it leads." said Jade, urging her to peer inside.

 _'Hopefully it won't lead to a Gundark nest.'_ Mileena thought. Hesitantly Mileena stuck her hand in the portal felt around for something for a bit, then caught something, pulling it out she saw it was …..a… "A fish?" she asked surprise.

"They have fishes in this realm too? that's surprising." Shinji whispered.

Mileena examined the fish as it wiggled around uncontrollably, then placed back down in the hole, then closed it up.

"I wonder if everyone here in this world has that ability," he said as he unconsciously stepped back.

That proved to be a mistake, because Shinji stepped right on a twig.

Snap!

That echo got immediately got the group's attention.

"An intruder, here?! " growled Sheeva.

"Show yourself!" ordered Jade taking out her blade, while the others got into defense position.

Shinji stayed silent while taking cover behind the tree, sweating and breathing nervously.

"We know you're there! Either come out or we'll force you out!" Mileena hissed taking out her sais

Shinji didn't respond, just gulped, and fearful for his life,

"Alright, we'll do it this way." Bayonetta said stepping closer.

Her entire hair started to come alive, from her head and a large red circle materialized in from the air near the tree. Whipping her head, her black hair took the form of a blade and sliced through the tree effortlessly. The tree slowly came down with a crash revealing Shinji. The boy was in disbelief.

' _How did she do that?'_ he thought looking at the downed tree.

He didn't have much time to move, as Sheeva advanced on him grabbing him with her upper arms lifting him from the ground.

"Who are you? How did you get here?!" the woman demanded shaking Shinji.

Shinji was just too frighten to speak, Sheeva squeezed his arms roughly causing him to cry out loudly.

"Argh!" he cried out in pain.

"Answer me, or die. "she said applying more pressure on the poor boy.

"Let him go Sheeva!" commanded a voice from the side.

They all look to see Kitana glaring furiously at them, steel fans out and all.

"Let… him... go…" Kitana growling each word.

Sheeva reluctantly obeyed and dropped Shinji unceremoniously on the ground, and he groaned in pain. Immediately Kitana went to his side and checked him for any other injuries.

"Who is this boy, Kitana, and how do you know him?" Mileena asked, sheathing her sais. Seeing Kitana helping the boy to his feet, it was then that Jade noticed something around his neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jade asked Kitana.

"Yes, that is the Asarian emblem around his neck. This boy is a Asarian." Kitana confirmed, as they gasped in shock.

"How?! The males in that realm were wiped out, weren't they? How did he survive?!" Setsuka asked.

"He was born after the plague on Earth. He is Elysium's grandson, the first born Prince, and you could have started a war by killing him Sheeva."

"My apologies." Sheeva said.

"It's alright Kitana…" Shinji ground out still feeling the effects of Sheeva's strength, "I shouldn't have been spying. I was curious if there were others like you. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

The group and Kitana were surprised of how easily considerate and forgiving he was.

"You are correct, you should not have been spying on us. Just be grateful that Sheeva did not crush your bones into powder, although I could have done much worse." Bayonetta saying that last part with a frightening smile.

Kitana frowned at that, and wrapped her arms in a comforting protectively fashion around Shinji.

"I was the one who brought him here Bayonetta, and thus he's under my protection." the blue clad woman stated almost possessively, something Bayonetta, Mileena and Jade didn't miss.

"Does Leader Midna know about this?" Sheeva asked, getting a nod from Kitana.

"Yes, she believes as I do this boy can help us."

 _'Help with what?'_ Shinji wondered.

"Our people has already seen him, but they don't know he's Asarian, in which Leader Midna has just decreed that this fact will remain a secret to populace for the time being. So this is to remain within our walls, understood?" Kitana asked.

They all nodded and Kitana led Shinji away leaving the five alone.

"I can think of a few Twilight Dwellers, who wouldn't be so understanding." Sheeva said.

"Indeed, that boy is a target. Kitana may have just unbalanced things by bringing him here." inputted Jade, concerned about the outcome of might happen should Shinji's identity be revealed to the public.

"True, but it might be rather fun having him here. He is easy on the eyes." Bayonetta giggled.

"Yes, Kitana might have a little bit competition in regards to who should protect him." Mileena smirked under her mask.

"Please Mileena, " the glasses wearing woman scoffed . "If anything with your deformity, you would probably devour him."

"Grr, I'll devour you..." Mileena threatened.

* * *

( Outside several miles away from the palace and town)

At mountain pass from the east of the Twilight palace, among the rocks, debris and dead and alive trees, a column of rainbow light appeared , and from it two sliver haired figures popped out on the ground.

"Going through that desert was a little harder than it should have been. " Ivy groaned, getting to her feet.

"Hey, if it were easy, everyone could do it." Black Cat said, shaking her body free of dirt.

Ivy walked on ahead getting a good look at her surroundings, feeling a sense familiarity.

"I remember this place. Noble Rose and I battled one of Inferno's most dangerous generals here. His name was Zurgane." she said

"And you defeated him?"

"Yes, because a brief and welcomed distraction. Never take your eyes off a snake. You won't know when they'll strike." the buxom woman stated, with a smirk.

"Right… So here we are. What's your grand plan for saving your precious Prince, if he's in danger? " Black Cat asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet…"

"Fortunately for you, you've got me." Cat mischievously purred.

Ivy gave a brief chuckle.

"And why is that? Why have you, a Gerudo, taken such an interest in my Prince?" Ivy inquired with interest.

"I have my reasons." Cat said walking forward but stopped short when Ivy put her gauntlet covered hand on her shoulder.

"I'd very much like to know why thief. You say it's to help to maintain the peace between our realms, but that's not it, is it?"

Black Cat swatted her hand away in response to that.

"You wouldn't understand Asarian."

"We're not moving until you tell me why!" Ivy demanded.

The sliver haired woman narrowed her eyes and flexed her fingers and long white sharp claws popped out the tips of her gloves.

"If you want an answer, defeat me and I just might tell you." Black Cat said, with a challenging glare.

Seeing this, Ivy unsheathe her sword." Fine by me. It's been years since I fought a fighter from Gerudo." the busty woman replied with a smirk, getting a battle position.

Little did they know, a white hooded figure was watching them. They stared at each not blinking an inch, suddenly three large dark willowy creatures with large circle platform heads crawled out of the forest and into the clearing both Ivy and Black Cat, turn their attention towards them.

"Rawwwr!" the middle beast roared, signifying its role as the alpha.

"A group of Shadow Beasts!" Ivy exclaimed.

"So we're not going to fight each other?" Black Cat asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'll fight later. Right now, let's deal with these creatures first."

Ivy jumped into the air, and swung her sword which broke into chain whip and struck with a finesse of a snake, hitting the large head. The one on the right went for Black Cat. Cat got on all fours, and with cat like agility, leaped right for it slashing at that the body with her cat claws.

"We cannot leave one standing! If we do it'll resurrect their fallen!" Ivy said avoiding a claw swipe.

"Good to know! Yah!" Cat yelled slashing at the dark beast behind her.

Ivy used her clawed gauntlet as shield, to block an oncoming claw strike, the twirled around and stab the beast in the torso, with her sword then sent a stream of lightning through the blade and into the beast bringing it down,

"That's one down."

Black Cat seemed to having a difficult time contending with the two on one situation, keyword seemed to be. The sliver haired Gerudo skillfully ducked underneath the creatures swipes, then performed a corkscrew twist flip in mid air impressing Ivy. She only knew a few Asarians that were that athletic. Cat jumped on top of the flat head of the shadow beast and slashed at it furiously, meanwhile Ivy struck the second one in the back, with her gauntlet .

"Grghh!" it shrieked.

Ivy flipped herself top of the flat head and bouncing off the flat head, then in slow motion, whipped out her sword, charged it with lightning and stab downward, she glanced at her companion, who seemed to having some trouble with her opponent.

Both women looked at each knowing what they were thinking at that moment. Slowly UN sticking her weapon, Ivy swung it breaking it into chain at the opposite direction, Black Cat somersaulted a swipe, flexed her claws and slashed at the shadow beast, while Ivy at same time managed to strike the torso. The Shadow Beast gave a cry a defeat as it died, and dissipated along with its brethren.

"Never corner a cat. " Black Cat commented.

"Indeed. I'm impressed. Your people have trained you well." Ivy praised.

"We should get moving in case more come along." Black Cat said.

Ivy merely nodded and followed after her.

When they got a good distance away, another portal opened up, and two more figures, emerged from it.

* * *

(On Earth back at Nerv)

Gendo was strung up, groaning in pain from his meeting with Tira. He didn't how long he was here, but he was in the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. He had been sliced up, stabbed, whipped in multiple places, by a psychotic woman, and what's worse his entire base had been taken over by other worldly beings who were women. Women who should be under his thumb.

"Ugh… this should not be…"Gendo moaned weakly moving.

"Should not be what? "asked Tira from the shadows the twisted smile on her face

"Y-You! These women! You all should be under my control, I married YOUR Princess, which means I have a claim to your kingdom's throne! So I command you to -Gah!"

Tira didn't bother hearing the rest of that sentence. She just up and stabbed him in the leg.

"As logical as that sounds…" Taki said entering the room, "That is completely untrue."

"What do y-you mean?"

"While you did marry Princess Yui, our previous Queen would not have approved. It would've needed to be recognized by her and all on our world, and for the things you've done and were planning to do, she would have destroyed you on the spot. Just for being near her youngest daughter!"

"Then why haven't you killed me yet? Is it that I'm still valuable?"

"As tempted as I am to rid this world of your evil right now, my current Queen has forbade it. You still hold some information we need that possibly to free Princess Yui from her imprisonment, and we need to confirm the names of your known 'benefactors' and cohorts so we can eliminate them"

"W-what I've done was for the benefit of humankind..." the commander croaked.

Taki snorted in amusement at that, she put her glowing hand in front of his face, Gendo felt a wave of excruciating pain coursing through him.

"Gah! I will make you pay for this!" he yelled in pain.

"We shall see." Taki said keeping her hand raised enjoying punishing him

"Come now Taki. Don't cause him too much pain... that's my job." Tira said. Surprisingly the woman in red put her hand down.

"You are correct Tira. Besides Queen Maleficent and her daughters, specifically Cia, wish to have a word with him."

"Oh ho, now you're in trouble! If you thought I was bad, the Queen of the Moors is damn near merciless." she exclaimed with glee.

"Until then Tira, try to keep him alive. I must inform the Queen of potential targets to kill."

With that Taki, left the room, all the while Tira gave a twisted grin at the man.

* * *

(Twilight Realm )

It was evening in the Twilight Realm (although Shinji really couldn't tell), Shinji was escorted to the throne room, with Kitana by his side. The boy himself felt a little more than nervous, its twice now he's been whisked away on some far off realm beyond imagination.

It was there that Shinji inquired about who the women were from earlier. She explained to them they are champions of Twilight, its protectors and she was one of them. She also spoke about her realm being hostile towards Asario, for their realm getting caught in up in their war a millennia ago , damage was done and many of their people were killed.

The pair reached the main room, which was most likely the throne room. The double doors opened to a dark blue colored room, with Midna at the end sitting on a throne, with various noble women and warriors on both sides. They walked into the room, getting a lot of appraising looks, and a few glares, mainly directed at Shinji when he and Kitana walked into the center as if they knew what he was, but to their surprise and Kitana's Shinji respectfully bowed before Midna.

"Rise, young Prince." She kindly said.

Shinji did just that.

"I know you've heard this before, but welcome to the Twilight Realm. I'm sure you have many questions, as to why you're here, as do we for you." Midna said.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here great Midna. It's an honor to meet you." Shinji said politely causing her to chuckle.

"So respectful and polite. A good combination that speaks about your character." Midna praised.

"Kitana had told me about how Asario's war ravaged your realm. I am deeply sorry for that, " Shinji apologized, bowing his head again.

"Indeed, it has. But that was a long time ago, and since then we've rebuilt and thrived. I will not bore you with the story, just know that some of our people hold yours in contempt, but there maybe be a way we could help each other." Midna said

"Help with what?" the boy asked, rising his head with curiosity.

"To find a sacred item that we lost centuries ago. An item said to be forged of light and dark. A mirror. Our own bridge to the other realms if you will." she said

Shinji remained silent, the Twilit leader took it as sign to continue.

"Like the bridge in Asario, this mirror can connect to any of the nine realms. It was guarded very closely long before my watch. It is also said that the early sages of Asario helped make it, and only an Asarian may be able to locate it. If it fell into the wrong hands it could prove disastrous for all living beings." Midna finished.

"I don't know if I can help, I mean I want to, but I was just discovered to be the only male Asarian awhile ago. I still know nothing of my people's history, or my mother's family's history, or this necklace around my neck, so I don't know what help I can be." Shinji explained and Midna merely chuckled.

"You can dear child. As I said the mirror was forged of the light and darkness, part of the light is said to be from the goddess Asario, meaning you can locate it, from your necklace."

Shinji looked at it and back it her, in awe.

"I understand this is sudden young boy. I wouldn't be asking you this it if wouldn't help both of our respective realms."

"How does it help Asario?" Shinji asked.

"It helps my people see yours in a different light, your grandmother merely sought peace with us. You help us and it'll ease the tension between our realms opening a real chance for peace."

Shinji looked down deep in thought. It would be a chance to do something actually meaningful and worthwhile, instead of something meaningless like piloting Eva. The mantra "I' mustn't runaway" began to play in his head over and over, then looked up at Midna and said "I'll help you."

Midna and Kitana smiled, while everyone else looked on surprise. They honestly didn't think that an Asarian would help them, let alone the first male in centuries.

"Thank you, Prince of Asario, grandson of Elysium, please join us in a feast to honor you."

* * *

(Later on)

It was late in the evening, (Again, Shinji couldn't tell) and servants escorted Shinji to the guest chambers to rest for the night. As soon as he walked in he was amazed how spacious it was. It even had a decent view of the realm and the town itself.

Walking over to a bed fit for a king, Shinji took off the top of his tunic, wincing slightly because of the pain on his shoulders and biceps, earlier inflicted by Sheeva, and it was evident by the marks she left on him.

"She could have crushed my arms. I don't want to imagine what those other four might have done to me." Shinji mused.

Knock! Knock!

Curious as to who could that be, Shinji opened his door, and to his surprise to see it was Kitana, but without her mask and clad in a long blue almost transparent strap gown, with her hair let down and loose, and with no makeup making her look breath taking beautiful.

"Hello, Prince Shinji. I'm sorry for bothering you." she said.

"Oh! Not at all Kitana! P-Please come in." a blushing Shinji gestured. She walked over to his bed and sat down on the mattress. She gestured for him to sit next to her, which nervously he did.

"I wanted to apologize for having brought you here, against your will. After you told me how badly you were treated by the mortals on Earth, I felt guilty for bringing you here. And I wanted to apologize once again for Sheeva."

"It's alright, I'll just be more careful next time not to cross her path."

For the second straight time he surprised her, not only by coming with her to the Twilight Realm and agreeing to aid them, but also forgiving Sheeva for assaulting him.

"May I ask, what were the Princesses of the Moors doing when I arrived?" Kitana inquired with interest sitting on the bed and he sat next to her and sighed.

"After I heard a terrible truth, from that... man, I was devastated. I somehow wound up in my old room on earth, Cia and Elena found me, and started to make me feel better...with their bodies." saying that last part with a blush.

"A terrible truth?

Shinji spent the next five minutes telling her about his callous treatment from his father and needless to say Kitana was shocked and appalled at his treatment. It was worse than Kitana could ever imagine, no parent ever treat their child as expendable objects.

"Yes, I was a slave to him and everyone in all but name on earth, like I wasn't supposed to be happy there at all."

"I see you should not have had to go through that Prince Shinji ,as my way of making up for bringing you here and to thank you for agreeing to aid my people, allow me to finish what they started my Prince." Kitana said standing up from the bed.

Before, Shinji could ask what she meant, she opened her hand, and blew some red powder in his face, then Kitana slowly removed her nightgown letting it pool around her feet on the floor, causing Shinji's eyes to widened, as Kitana stood before him bare naked, in all her glory.

"I..I Kitana I-I..." Shinji stammered unconsciously backing up on the bed, feeling something inside take over . Then Kitana took the opportunity to crawl over to him removing his the rest of his top tunic, and touching his bare chest

"Shh, you don't need to hold back your desires. I can see it in your eyes, let me continue what they began..."

Kitana took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"AH!" she gasped.

"Kitana." said Shinji his hands not moving.

"Your hands are just so warm and gentle, prince."

Without warning again, Kitana straddled to his waist before laying on top of him, he caressed her skin smoothly causing her to moan in pleasure like she had never known before. Kitana, felt pleasure and tenderness in his touch, sending a tinge of excitement through her very being. The skin-to-skin contact was wonderful, as Kitana's breasts rubbed up against Shinji's chest, warmed both of their bodies up quickly.

"I feel so wonderful." she sighed as Shinji rubbed her back

"I-I'm glad." Shinji said shyly

She let the warmth of their contact flow throughout her body, in a state of bliss. She suddenly felt something press against her inner thigh. Actually, it felt like something was... rising. Kitana immediately realized what it was, and smiled. She pulled back and smiled at Shinji. The way she was smiling made Shinji realize he was getting excited, down below.

"I... I'm sorry Kitana!" he quickly apologized. "It... it's just you're so beautiful, I..."

She pressed her lips to the boys, silencing him with her amazingly gentle touch.

"I'm not offended Prince, in fact this was my intention, ever since I first saw you." she smiled as her fingers trailed down his chest, then kissed him again

"Mphhh..." Shinji muffled his eyes widened at the action, he couldn't believe he was having his first kiss with someone older than him, that is not one of his 'betrotheds'.

Shinji slowly but surely gave in, as his hands slowly wrapped around her waist to gently as he felt his inhibitions let down. Drinking in the warmth and growing affection he was building for her. His arms pulled around her, bringing her flesh against his body as their tongues danced inside each others mouths. Kitana was enjoying herself,

Shinji suddenly turned her over to her back and unconsciously removed the rest of his clothing and Kitana wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kitana? I'm younger..." Shinji said

Kitana, smiled, rubbing her leg against the side of his body, gently caressing his face

"Yes I want this. Please... make love to me."

Shinji pulled back a bit to stare at the beautiful woman beneath him feeling something lower his guard, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the sexy woman, holding her tightly against his body as he adjusted himself to move in between her legs. Her arousal had made her wet enough for his gifted member slid into her body, causing her to gasp in shock at both the size and accuracy.

"AAAH!" she gasped aloud as her body slid along his,

"Are you alright?" Shinji gasped, seeing the panting woman beneath him.

"Yes! You're just... so big Prince!" she cooed softly as she kissed his lower lip with her mouth. "Don't stop!"

Fully on top, he gently cradled her body as his lower member started to move back and forth, Shinji pulled back a bit to stare at the beautiful young woman beneath him, gasping with such fervor as he continued to move within. He stared at her closed eyes, her panting mouth, her young and shapely body that already had a thin gleam of sweat over her skin. Her supple breasts were moving back and forth with each push, her left hand grasping the blankets for support as her right hand continued to hold onto his neck, while keeping the rest of her wrapped around him.

"Faster... go faster... Shinji!" Kitana gasped as the Prince complied.

She felt him slip between her lips, and a feeling of ecstasy came over her.

"Oh by the gods... it's so good! You're... really good at this, Shinji! It's... it's almost too much for me to handle!" she moaned as he pumped into her shapely body.

"Kitana, you're so beautiful!" Shinji said to the beautiful woman. He continued pumping her as she moaned in approval.

Shinji and Kitana kissed again, his arms holding her tightly as he pushed into her again and again as she spoke to him.

"Shinji... make me yours! It's so good!" Kitana panted into his ear.

"As you wish..."Shinji whispered back to her as his body moved again and again, slowly speeding up to increase the pleasure.

Shinji pulled her hands up over her head, intertwining his fingers with his own as he deeply kissed her with his mouth. He moaned softly as he did, his body pumping into her shapely frame with growing enthusiasm, quickly taking her to orgasm.

"YES! YES! MORE! DON'T STOP! PLEASE!" Kitana gasped as she screamed out in a pleasure she had never known.

Shinji himself screamed out as well... unable to hold himself back as he erupted within her. He collapsed into her arms, sandwiching the dark haired woman between himself and the bed. Kitana smiled as she gently caressed his soft brown hair, his face nestled between her ample breasts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back on earth)

"Elena, did you feel that?" Cia asked feeling a shock go through her spine.

"I did sister, it's as if something or someone is getting ahead of us." she replied, getting the same feeling as her sister.

"Could it be that Twilight Dweller?" Cia asked.

"It could be, but why?"

"We should ask mother about this feeling, perhaps even grant us permission to go to the Twilight Realm." Cia said heading off before her sister could say anything

"Always on the move." Elena muttered.

Little did they know their conversation was heard by certain blue haired Eva pilot, who decided to follow them.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: I can probably guess what you're thinking; Why would Epyon make a lemon/lime between Shinji and Kitana? Truth is I don't know why, my mind just kept going on and on about it. I want gunman or anyone else to do it next. Also I'm thinking of changing up the Harem selection, a little bit. Next chapter will introduce the big bad of the Twilight Realm, There Shinji, Kitana, Ivy Black Cat will get into it, also the hunt will begin for SEELE and possibly Inferno will make his presence felt again. Big ups to Bandit Werewolf for Beta reading this story, read and review and be cool.


End file.
